My Twilight Story
by littlelottie95
Summary: Well after reading the stories and watching the movies I kind of wanted to alter it to where I am the main character.. I hope its ok


Charlotte Whitaker x

A Twilight Story...

By: Charlotte Whitaker

Leaving England was hard for us; I knew we wouldn't fit in where we were moving to. But Forks was like England extremely miserable, raining all the time. I sat looking out of the window sighing, my mum looked at me with too much worry in her eyes. My dad was too busy focusing on the road, but I knew he was worried. My sister on the other hand was slightly excited she was fidgeting too much which made me giggle. I sighed again and stared out at the wet window and knew we had arrived to our destination; we got to our new home. I removed my belongings from the car and unlocked the door and went to my new room. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the side of me where a frame stood, it was me and my friends from school. I smiled and was wishing they were with me, I must've stayed in my room all night when I was finally called down to sort my education which wasn't a delightful subject. I didn't want to be the newbie it would be so embarrassing, in the entire town was one high school which made me groan I wasn't interested about it but my mum and dad was trying to make me happy. I smiled back hiding behind the pain of leaving England. Megan on the other hand was really excited which annoyed me a little, she was bouncing up and down and saying she was going to start high school as it was the school holidays. I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed, it was still 7pm but I was just too tired to do anything, my dad came up and comforted me I wasn't in the mood but he was my dad I looked up to him after all, I looked at him with pained eyes and said "I miss all my friends, why did we have to leave..." my dad took my head and hugged me and whispered in my ear "You'll make new friends trust me..." that's when his voice trailed off, I was worried about myself for the first time in a long time.

After that night I was up early in the morning. I sighed and threw on some plain denim jeans and white t-shirt nothing too outrageous but realised it looked silly so I removed the t-shirt and in replacement for the shirt was a blue v-neck jumper '_there_' I thought to myself and grabbed my bags with Megan jogging behind me; I sighed and continued to walk. Megan caught up and asked if I was coping or not... I knew she was worried about me. I faked a smile for her so I didn't hurt her but she knew I didn't mean it. We continued to walk and we finally arrived, I exhaled gripped on the straps of my bag and walked over hesitating. I noticed people staring at me, it sort of freaked me out but nothing was to stop me. I walked to the main reception with Megan staying close by me. I opened the wooden doors and slowly walked to the counter and a young woman sat there with black glasses a dress with a pink jacket, I merely shrugged and told her me and Megan were the new transfer students, she really annoyed me when she stared at us. Megan looked at me really confused and after staring at us for 5 minutes she gave us a sheet of yellow paper, a time table and map. We left the room and I gave the map to Megan and gave a soft laugh, Megan looked at me confused and I leant down saying "It's Grangefield all over again..." she gave a giggle and ran off to her lesson. I watched her down the corridor disappearing with the crowds; I turned and headed to Biology. I walked around with my hands in pockets, gazing into space thinking what my friends could be doing, I gave a low laugh so I couldn't be heard thinking to myself _'Different time zones, they'll all be asleep...'_ I looked behind me and noticed a strange boy running to me. I continued walking thinking he was after someone till he tapped my shoulder with a huge smile on his face and started talking to me

"Hello, I'm Mike"

I looked at him and smiled politely and said hello and introduced myself to him. He took my time table and dragged me to Biology. I wriggled under his grip, but every attempt was futile. I was thankful when we arrived at Biology he finally released his grip and let me go to my lesson and thanked him behind an annoyed smile and Mike shot off like a bullet down the corridor and that was the last I saw of him. I walked in the room and saw a full class stare at me, it was so awkward but one didn't look I was intrigued by him the way his face just looked down not staring up at me. I kept my head down and walked to the teacher and handed the piece of paper and signed it, he then pointed a seat to the young boy who didn't stare, I hesitated but I went and sat next to him. I stared at him and gave a quiet hello to him. Although he didn't reply I got on with the work, I thought it was a bit rude but I still continued to do Biology keeping my head down and he stared at me in fascination I was going to ask what he wanted but I wanted to make an impression so I said hello again and he hesitated before actually saying hello, his voice was beautiful, gazing into his crisp golden eyes were a distraction, before he finally looked down again and giving a quiet chuckle. During the morning I met different people it was weird because they all reminded me of my friends from England but the annoying question that I was constantly asked was 'Did you come from London?' now that was tedious I would politely reply no and say I was from Leeds.

Megan suddenly ran up to me tugging on my arm like a five year old it was ok as I was used to it. She was pretty shaken by something and I got down to her level not caring what everybody else was saying behind my back and I raised my head past hers to spot the boy in Biology with 4 other people I thought as much he would be one of the popular guys the type who weren't attracted to girls like me... Ah well. I then asked Megan what was wrong after being amazed by how graceful they were. She panicked about something about going to a beach called 'La Push' personally I've never heard of it but it sounded ok so I told her I would go which I was thinking in the back of my head _'How do I get myself into these situations'_ surprisingly the day went by in a flash so I met Megan back at the reception with the piece of paper that had to be signed by the teachers we had for that day and they dismissed us. I walked outside and smelt the air and began the journey home, it was difficult really because everybody offered me a lift home but I had Megan to protect. I felt a strong breeze pass me as I saw a silver car pass it had amazing speed, I quickly looked into the drivers window and saw the young boy that was in my biology session, I was actually surprised that someone like him was driving. Megan walked in front of me and waved in my face, I shook my head and came back to earth and began to run home when it began to rain again. I hated the weather here, it was worse than England but it wasn't like Leeds with all the gangs which were a good thing. We finally reached the house and sighed again and walked in and went to my room and picked the photo up again and looked at it and could feel tears trickle down my face and I laughed at myself and wiped away the tears, Megan came into my room and asked how I was, I told her I was fine and she walked away and sighed. I wished I had my own car and Megan shouted for me and I quickly ran to the window and saw a young boy there, he had a lovely tan, long black hair and he looked around my house and noticed me at the window and waved at me, I ran down the stairs and approached him carefully holding my coat above my head and asked what he was at my house for and he patted the truck that was parked next to him I was literally gobsmacked I didn't know this kid and he brings me a Chevy! He placed the keys in my hand and left... It was weird, he turned around and smiled at Megan, I turned around to find Megan blushing I laughed at her and she waved the stranger off. As soon as he left I smiled towards Megan and told her to grab some stuff and she did and came back out and jumped into the passenger side, I placed my hands on the leather wheel it was the best feeling ever. I sighed and placed the keys into the ignition and turned them, the truck made a loud bang which made me and Megan jump out of our skin, we both laughed at each other and placed my foot on the pedal and gently pressed my foot down and the truck rolled out of the garden with ease I decided to drive down the road and do the shopping for Mum, I parked the truck and hopped out of the orange Chevy and went to the shopping centre. I gave Megan $50 and told her to go spend it, she beamed at me and ran off into all her favourite shops looking at the different clothing, I smiled and began to walk to the food store and begin to search for the food we needed and plus it was my turn to cook... again. I walked around and started looking for some Italian foods, my mum enjoyed Italian foods when we lived in England so it only seemed fair. I finally found some ingredients and began to search for the perishables and found them too, somebody tapped on my shoulder which really startled me, and I quickly turned around with a can of beans in my hand ready to make them fly. It was a kid wearing big black lenses and a leather jacket with some torn up jeans he just beamed at me like I was some person he knew. He finally dropped to earth and quickly shook my hand and quickly spoke "I'm Eric and I'm the eyes and ears of the school and your Charlotte Whitaker from England aren't you, you're the newbie." I groaned and nodded my head and asked politely what he wanted and he replied speedily "How do you like your new home?" I looked at him and replied "its ok the weather could be better but over all it's a nice place" He beamed and ran off somewhere, I stared after him and mumbled to myself "Weirdo" I couldn't believe half the people who lived here. I managed to find the food and pay for them when Megan came bouncing towards me wearing her new beret and sunglasses, I laughed at her and said "How was your shopping spree?" She smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat and showed me her items and quickly said "I also got you some CD's for that truck of yours" She handed me the bag and noticed my hands were already full and recommended we go back to the truck, I looked at her and she looked scared and I quickly turned my head and saw a group of young teenagers picking on a young girl holding her doll above her head. I told Megan to go to the truck and take the bags, she looked at me and saw I was annoyed and knew it was better to leave me alone and go to the truck than stay. After Megan had left I marched over to the group and stood there hands on hips and shouted at the gang "What do you think your doing!" They all snorted and walked over throwing the girls doll on the floor, I knew I was in trouble but it didn't bother me. I gave a low growl and moved my head around not to get any sneak attacks, the ring leader walked over and got face to face with me and leant over, I leaned over and smacked my forehead against his face and quickly wiped the blood from my nose and turned to find the rest of the gang coming to attack, one of them pulled a blunt knife out of his pocket and started waving it around, I kept my guard up and was definitely glad that I sent Megan to the truck and wasn't thinking properly and got my arm sliced, I hissed in pain and held onto my arm and looked at the blood on my palm and growled deeper now and began to charge towards him he quickly swung and I quickly grabbed his arm began to bend his wrist back, he then dropped the knife. I quickly head butt him straight in the face and instinctively picked the knife up and ran to find someone to hold it, but I was being chased by the rest of the gang. I put the knife on the desk and one of the other boys lunged at me. I quickly turned and kicked his face hearing his jaw crack and ran to the truck. I flew into the drivers' seat and drove away. Megan looked at me really scared and looked towards my arm and noticed the blood. Her breathing became heavy and I grabbed my arm and said it's nothing. She knew I was lying and closed her eyes and let me drive. We finally returned home and I walked to the kitchen and got the first aid kit out and started to clean the blood away with the disinfectant and growled in pain and bound a bandage on it. I winced as it was still painful. Before my parents got home I threw my blood stained clothes in the washer and started to prepare the dinner, I was only walking around in my bra and night shorts preparing the food and eventually setting it on the table. I heard my parents' car coming up on the drive and quickly ran to my room and grabbed a shirt. I bounded down the stairs and greeted my parents' and led them to their dinner. I grabbed Megan and whispered "Don't tell Mum and Dad about what happened at the Supermarket, ok" Megan nodded and walked to the table, I rubbed my arm and joined them. Halfway through the meal my Dad asked "What's with the orange truck out on the drive?" I looked at him and smiled and thanked him for it but he looked at me really confused, I shrugged it off and thought he was messing around and pretending that he didn't get me it. I explained about the boy showing up on the drive with the truck and how he disappeared into the forest and talked about him flirting with Megan. Megan started to blush a scarlet red and carried on eating, I smiled at her and placed my bad arm on her and quickly winced. My Mum grabbed me and lift my sleeve up to find my arm encased in a bandage, she asked me what happened and I said that I cut it on one of the knives whilst preparing dinner, my mum nodded and put my sleeve back down. I was quite good when it came to lying, I showed such sincerity when I did it but I knew she was going to find out anyway either from someone else in the supermarket or Megan. I watched everyone eating and smiled it had been ages since we had sat and eaten like this. I offered to wash and dry. After washing and drying the dishes I walked upstairs and went into my room and instantly removed my shirt and bandage and looked at the wound, it was unbearably painful and just looking at it made me feel sick. I hated blood after all; I wouldn't even let the doctors do blood tests on me. I went to the bathroom and washed the wound of the excess blood and wrapped a clean bandage on it and went to bed. That night wasn't the best of nights I ever had and I woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, I wiped my face and looked at the clock which read 12:30 and groaned, I crashed my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy and tired from last night's bad dream but for a weird reason I couldn't remember it. I shrugged and walked to breakfast and sat down and grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl along with the milk. After I was washed and changed I grabbed my school bag and the car keys and walked to the orange Chevy, I sighed and grabbed my arm as it began to sting from my bad mood. Megan came up and looked at me really worried and asked if I was ok, I smiled and told her my arm hurt that was it, she frowned and hugged me. I smiled at her and opened the drivers door and hopped in, opening the passenger door, looking at Megan and quickly asking "You coming or not?" Megan giggled softly and hopped in and shut the door, I drove along the road and held onto my arm a little tighter feeling the pain worsen which made it hard for me to focus on the road, I eventually pulled over and turned to Megan and smiled softly "I'm sorry for being a jerk recently it wasn't fair at all especially on you, Mum or Dad its the last thing they need" I sighed softly and held onto the steering wheel and Megan hugged me tightly forgiving me for being a jerk and I held her tightly, she was my little sister and me moping wasn't good for her cheery mood, I started up the Chevy again hearing it roar to life and drove off to school.

Once in the school parking lot I hopped out of the drivers seat and waited for Megan to get out I locked the truck and set the alarm and walked to lesson with my hands in my pocket dodging all the cars that were arriving late, I took a quick glance and noticed the beautiful boy; I still didn't know his name which annoyed me immensely and I walked off to Biology... again, I sat down and pulled my books out and started to write notes down and pulled a small doodle book out and began to draw lazy patterns and designs and smiled softly and looked to gaze out of the window and gasped softly as I saw the beautiful golden eyes gazing into my surprised blue eyes and I looked back down at my doodle book just to have it gently pulled away and the boy next to me looking at them extremely intrigued by all of the drawings. I looked at him confused and he peered up smiling softly and handed my book back to me and spoke softly

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm Edward and you're a pretty good artist..." He peered over to my text book and read my name aloud "Charlotte" My heart skipped a beat listening to him read my name was the most amazing thing it just felt like my name could roll off his tongue in an instant, the teacher asked for silence and set us on our task and we got on with it, I heard Edward chuckle beside me and a small blush crept across my face, I think that's why he was laughing at me. The bell for second lesson rang and I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the door not realising I had left anything and I started to hum quietly to myself and felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around to see Edward holding my doodle book out to me and I smiled softly and thanked him for returning it, after all it had photo's of me and my friends when I used to live in England and sighed softly and walked off to Physical Education, oh joy. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy P.E but I don't want to seem like some show off just because I came from England. I changed for P.E and walked to the Gym and looked around nervously and the Gym teacher approached with a soft smile on her face, which reassured me and she asked her voice still as gentle as her smile

"Have you played volleyball when you were England?" I nodded silently and looked to the court and she smiled a little wider and replied "Good" a large amount of girls stood along some painted lines and 2 girls one called Jessica and the other called Amy were appointed as the captains and they both selected girls from the line to be on their team and as usual I was 2nd to last and I thought I was going to be last and sit out until Jessica spoke sweetly

"New girl" I let a small grumble go and jogged over and Jessica gently grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face her "I'm sorry that I called you new girl, what is your name anyway, because I don't want to call you 'New Girl' all the time?" She let a small giggle escape which made me smile, she reminded me of Megan and I introduced myself and told her it was fine and I wasn't really bothered by it. She instantly got on with me and we went off to play Amy's team and I was at the back, I served first quickly hitting the ball hard enough for it to get over the net it went over and came back over it was a fairly good rally, I didn't really do anything till Jessica shouted "Charlotte its coming your way!" Quickly I hit it back into the air and smacked it back over the net, smacking it against the floor with a crack as the opposing team were too slow to react. My eyes widened a little as everyone looked back at me and I blushed lightly scratching behind my head letting a low laugh release and apologised but Jessica came over and smacked me on my shoulder gently and laughed and spoke softly "No, don't be that was awesome we haven't had a really good volleyball player in ages!" I blushed a little harder and laughed lightly "T-thanks" was all I could muster and Jessica looked over at Mike and gestured him to come over when I saw him come over his eyes lit up like Blackpool lights and I groaned a little and Jessica started telling Mike about my volleyball skills, he was so intrigued about it.

I started walking off to the changing rooms to change into my school clothes till a small hand grabbed my P.E shirt it was one of Megan's friends and my eyes widened and asked what had happened to her and they quickly exclaimed that she was up at the nurses office and I ran to the nurses office panting heavily as I saw Megan really pale and I crouched to her level and grabbed her gently, "Megan what happened?" Megan hugged me tightly and the nurse appeared again and explained that an experiment in the science labs had gone wrong and she was badly injured, I let a small growl escape and I held onto her and I offered to take her home, of which the nurse was happy to oblige to and I gently scooped Megan into my arms and carried her carefully to my truck, Edward caught a glimpse of me and ran up to me; I couldn't believe how fast he had ran up to me I was still panting from running to the nurses office and he asked what had happened and I looked up at him with remorse in my eyes and he said that he'd take us to see his father Dr. Cullen and I nodded crying a little, it was my fault I had always told Megan to be brave through situations and now look at her she was in my arms suffering from a science experiment gone rogue and I followed him to his car and he let us into his car and I sat in the back with Megan on my lap my face buried into her hair, Edward looked back at me with sorrow in his golden eyes and he drove quickly to his fathers clinic and I went through the doors with Megan coughing and shaking violently my heart was sinking lower and lower I couldn't believe this, I looked up to see an exact replica of Edward except he had bleach blonde hair and the same golden eyes and a gentle smile gracing his lips and asked what was wrong, he saw my distress and saw my sister looking weaker and weaker I couldn't stop crying and he quickly brought me through to the emergency clinic, I laid her weak form on the bed and she grabbed my hand feebly pleading me not to leave her I got back to her level and stroked her hair and told her that I wouldn't leave her and she smiled at me and closed her eyes, I cried harder and jumped into the bed letting her cuddle closer to me, I smiled softly and I slowly fell asleep but before I fell asleep I noticed Edward perched on the end of the bed and I looked at him and thanked him and told him that my truck was still at school and he took my truck keys and told me that he'd take my truck home for me and I nodded smiling more and thanked him again and fell asleep holding onto my sisters weak form and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning she had somehow gotten better and I sat up pulling her up laying her head into my stomach and stroking her hair gently and watched her stir as Dr. Cullen walked into the room and smiled softly at me and nodded as I gently pulled away from her grasp and walked over to him and looked at him with pleading eyes and he could sense what I was going to ask and spoke softly his voice like a poets "Miss. Whitaker you have a strong sister there, she should be out by this afternoon." I let a tear roll and beamed at him and thanked him for saving my sisters life. My mum and dad burst through the hospital doors and came up and asked what had happened and I calmly told them what happened and told them she would be out for this afternoon and it was best not to crowd her and pointed over to Dr. Cullen and told them that she wouldn't be as better as this if it weren't for him and he smiled softly and told us it was nothing its his job to help those in need. I smiled softly and walked outside to the car park and walked home, I heard the same group of boys that I had fought behind me and I spun around just in time to dodge another knife blade. I growled a little and spoke viciously "I haven't got time for guys like you" they looked at me with laughter in their eyes and shook their heads the best thing for me to do was just run. Quickly turning on my heels I ran for my life and heard them chase after me, my heart was beating at 100 mp/h and my adrenaline was pumping like it never had done before which was the most exhilarating thing ever, yeah Charlotte your going to be killed this shouldn't be exhilarating it should be terrifying! I turned down a small narrow path and ran through a parking lot and looked around it was dark and nobody was around and the group of boys were surrounding me. I was growling at myself for letting this happen the same gang leader came up and crashed his lips into mine in a harsh possessive kiss, my eyes widened and wriggled furiously and could feel another boy behind me trailing his hands along my body, I let a small tear escape as the same boy from behind me began to nibble on my ear and I closed my eyes tightly and let more tears roll while the other 3 boys laughed at the scene until the screeching of car tyres came towards us and a tall figure appeared from the car and grabbed one of the boys and tossed him and grabbed both boys that had me from behind and in front and threw them away picking me up into his arms and placing me gently into the front passenger seat, I was trembling like crazy. I couldn't believe what had just happened but I looked next to me to see Edward and he looked so agitated and was physically trembling and looked at me and spoke in an enraged tone "Keep me distracted so I don't go back there to rip their heads off!" I looked at him scared and randomly spoke saying "You should put your seat belt on!" he repeated what I had said in a mocking tone and spoke in the same enraged tone "You should've known what they were thinking, what they were going to do was just sickening!" This time he let a growl rip straight through his chest and he managed to terrify me greatly, I shivered and went to turn the heater on and his hand touched mine, I couldn't believe how cold his hand was it was like marble ice it was that cold, I didn't bother putting on the heater and sat there quietly like some school girl that had just been told off by the teacher. He parked outside the nearest restaurant and told me that I should get something to eat. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and let me out and walked me into the restaurant and we sat down next to the window but away from gazing eyes and I ordered a coke and for food wise I ordered a pasta and ravioli and the young waitress asked Edward if he wanted anything and he politely replied that he was fine and charmingly smiled at her which made me jealous. Wait why am I feeling jealous all because he smiled at a waitress? He coughed lightly to get me out of space which made me blush lightly and I looked up at him and he looked calmer than he did five minutes ago which really did puzzle me. The food arrived and I ate and he waited politely and I managed to finish the large bowl of food and slowly drank my coke and I spoke quietly "How did you know where I was?" He smiled and spoke quietly so I could only hear "A group of delinquents chasing an innocent girl, yeah not hard to miss." He gave a short musical chuckle and looked back at me a small blush crept along my face, then I started to think to myself _'I made it that noticeable but I wasn't on the main paths, but I was running along streets so that's how he must've noticed me but I didn't see his car though' _I just couldn't stop wrestling with my thoughts and Edward watched me waiting patiently and he got up and paid for the bill, I told him I would pay for it but he said in a small quiet tone "I'll pay for it, my treat." He smiled warmly at me and I nodded, we walked out of the restaurant and I got into the passenger seat, he kindly drove me back home and walked me up to my front porch and I turned around and thanked him for the meal and for rescuing me he smiled curtly and told me it was nothing and watched me walk into my house, I was instantly bombarded with questions from both parents and I told them what had happened (I left the whole attack out) and they nodded then excused me so I could go to my room, I walked in and saw a pair of golden honey eyes set onto my eyes and I gasped softly and walked over "H-how did you get in here?" He walked over to me and smiled and in a blink of the eye he vanished and I was left alone, I got ready for bed and laid down under the warmth of my inviting bed covers and sighed softly falling into a deep sleep and had another restless night.

Winter was here, ice, ice and more ice absolutely great. I carefully walked along the drive and I had to slip thankfully I didn't fall flat on my butt. My dad had my tires changed to be suited for the ice and I was so thankful for that as well. I drove to school like normal and parked in my normal space and Megan came and stood by me and we watched as Tyler's car spun out of control on the ice, it was heading straight towards us! My eyes widened and the most instinctive thing that happened was that I ducked pulling Megan with me pulling her into my body my back facing the car ready for the impact. But there was no impact, I slowly opened one eye and I looked to see Edward kneeling over me and his face inches from mine his palm in the car with a huge dint in the door, Tyler popped his head out in absolute panic and shock apologising to us both and a large number of people crowded us both and I heard someone shouting "Somebody dial 911!" I couldn't believe it, an ambulance came speeding and blaring onto the scene putting me on a stretcher as I growled a little and said "I don't need a stretcher!" All I got told was its all a protocol, well screw protocol as I would say. We finally reached the hospital after having the stretcher being banged on at least 20 doors we finally reached the emergency ward and I felt a graceful figure walk into the room and knew instantly it was Dr. Cullen. He came over and I sat up smiling softly "I'm perfectly fine" Dr. Cullen gave me a quick look over and pointed to my arm, he quickly pulled the sleeve up and untied my poor excuse of wrapping bandages and cleaned my wound properly and began to redress it again and nodded at his handy work and let me go. But just before leaving I went and visited Tyler who nearly exploded with how many times he said sorry I smiled at him and told him I was fine I only got a scratch and that I wasn't seriously injured, the look of disbelief that came over his face as I told him I was fine was what I expected.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked out of the hospital and Megan chased after me and we walked home. After we arrived home I had to run back to the school and get my truck, after a few seconds of panting I jumped into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition and with a loud roar the engine started and I just managed to miss the rain when I was driving down the road. I caught a glimpse of something it looked like a wolf, but it couldn't have been it was too big. Shrugging I just continued to drive home, I jumped out of the truck and walked into the house my brown hair absolutely soaking wet, I sighed when I got into the house and walked up to my room and removed my clothing just wandering around in my underwear. Megan knocked on my door and walked into my room and told me that she was meeting friends at that beach... what was it called now? _'La Push' _yeah that was it! I quickly changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain shirt and put a running jacket on and grabbed the truck keys. We both ran out to the truck and I drove the car out of the garden and went along lots of winding roads and noticed a beach it was a beautiful scene it was like a dream. I noticed a tanned kid with black hair, wait it was the same kid that gave me the truck. I smirked and nudged Megan "Your boyfriends down there." I laughed at her as she blushed and she punched me in my arm and pouted looking out of the window. We finally got to the beach and I pulled over and got out of the truck and locked it and put the alarm on as Megan got out. I looked over the beach absolutely astounded, the tanned kid came running over and waved at us and Megan began to blush and we heard someone shout her name and we looked into that direction and I let her go to her friends and told her to stay safe. I sighed softly and the tanned kid asked if I wanted to walk along the beach with him and I smiled softly "Sure" We both walked along the beach my hands in my pocket and he finally introduced himself as Jacob Black and asked for my name and I introduced myself. He smiled and looked back at me and asked what my sisters name was and I told him, well he seemed to like that name he was just smiling, I laughed softly amused at his way of how he fancied Megan. He then started saying that I was involved with the Cullen's; I shrugged and told him he could say that. He looked at me solemnly and told me I should be careful and I looked at him confused and he started telling me about the Quileute's, how they descended from wolves and how they met the _'Cold Ones'_ I was still confused. Megan ran up and pulled on me gently and told me she wanted to go home and I nodded and turned to Jacob and said bye, he smiled softly and said bye and he looked down at Megan and said "I'll see you around" and there was a short pause before he spoke again "Megan" she blushed a little and I looked away trying so hard not to laugh at her and she smiled sweetly and spoke softly "Yeah, see you later Jacob." We both walked back to the truck and as soon as we got into the truck and I suddenly burst out laughing as Megan looked out of the window a little annoyed and I finally wiped my eyes and drove home, I looked at Megan "If you're lucky he'll ask you out before my prom..." She turned and glared at me and I laughed at her. We finally got home and I went straight to my room and I pulled the laptop out and typed into the Google search engine _'Cold One'_ great over 1 million results and I finally turned to the most reliable search engine Wikipedia and typed in _'Cold One'_ again and I looked at the page and found out this:

'_Cold One or Vampire, are believably myths but they are portrayed differently in different religions, their skin is to be ice cold, eyes a golden honey and coal black and they are unnaturally beautiful. Each of them has different abilities such as: Telepathy; to read ones mind. Seeing into the future, emotional manipulation, compassion and as well as looking like people they have incredible speed and strength far stronger than a normal human. They also don't have fangs like they are portrayed and they can stand the sunlight but can't be seen in intense sunlight as their skin shine like a million diamonds.' _That was all the evidence I needed for me to confront Edward, but that's the problem confronting him about it. How would I do it? Where would I confront him? It was finally tea and I was called downstairs to eat and ate, tea was quiet not like how it was yesterday we were all talking and I was worried about them all. After tea I got up and told them I needed to do homework and I went back to my room and started on my homework and finally after 9pm I managed to finish and I went to the bathroom and began to undress turning on the shower, after changing I hopped into the shower cleaning my tresses and body, after I was showered I changed into my pyjamas and I went into my room again and found golden eyes looking into my eyes I gasped and jumped a little and Edward walked over to me, I couldn't move and I blinked again and he was gone. It was weird though he would be in my room but he wouldn't say anything. Was I dreaming? Or was I going insane? I hope I aren't I need to last for school. I fell onto my bed my head crashed into the pillow and placed both my hands on my pillow like I was laying on a lover, my blanket showed some of my shoulder and I sighed softly and fell into a deep sleep it was after 10 and I needed all the sleep I could get. I woke up at 3am in a cold sweat, my heart was pounding and my dream was about the night when I was attacked and imagined if Edward hadn't saved me, that I was lying on the floor naked and dying, that's when Edward would show and he would feed from the rest of my blood that was flowing from my neck, I grabbed my throat and checked my palm and shivered softly. I brought my legs close to my body and held onto my chest and couldn't believe what I had dreamt. I looked around frantically and jumped when I saw Edward again and shook, he looked at me with pained eyes and placed his long finger to his lips and made a shush noise and before long he left and I went back to sleep and I began to dream of Edward again, why I was dreaming of him I don't know.

I woke up at 7am and washed my face and went and got changed into some tight black jeans and a school shirt and tight black waist coat that accentuated and I looked in the mirror smiled and grabbed my bag and grabbed my truck keys and went to eat some breakfast. It was turning 8 and I had to hurry, Megan grabbed her bags and we bounded out of the door and I halted in my tracks as I couldn't believe who was outside my eyes widened as I whispered his name "Edward..." He smiled at me as though as if he heard me. I walked over and spoke softly still confused "W-what are you doing here?" He gave one of his short chuckles and looked up "I thought I would give you a lift to school that's if you don't mind..." My eyes widened a little and I looked at Megan and he nodded "Megan can come too, if she wants..." I smiled and nodded "Okay, thank you." He told me it was nothing and I got into the front passenger seat, it was really awkward getting into the same car as a vampire, it didn't bother me at all but I was wondering what ability he had; I was hoping he didn't have the power of telepathy. We finally arrived to school Megan hugged me tightly and ran off to find her class mates and I was left with Edward, I looked over trying to show no nervousness and smiled softly and thanked him for the ride to school he said that we should both go to Biology together and of course I accepted and we both walked down to Biology, I put my bag on the desk and pulled out my doodle book out and drew lazily and I could feel Edwards breath on the nape of my neck and I blushed lightly knowing he was watching me draw. The bell for dinner rang and I grabbed my bags and began the walk to the cafeteria and felt a cold hand just lightly brush against mine, I jumped a little and looked to see it was Edward, he gently pushed me into the cafeteria "St-stop pushing already" He stopped pushing and rubbed the back of his head, "S-sorry, I didn't realise I was annoying you..." I put my hands up defensively and told him I was fine, he smiled charmingly at me and looked behind me to Angela and Jessica and told me they needed me, I nodded and smiled softly "See you later, Edward!" I went and sat with my friends and looked over to the Cullen's and nudged Jessica "Jess, who are those people Edward sitting with?" Jess looked over and smiled softly "The blonde girl is Rosalie and the big one sat next to her is her boyfriend Emmett, the one with the pixie haircut is Alice and the one that looks like he's in pain is Jasper but nobody really talks to them they mainly keep to themselves... Their Dad Carlisle works at the hospital" I mumbled "Yeah I know that, I've been there too many times this year..." Jess laughed at me and I got up going to get something to eat. I picked an apple up and by accident it slipped out of my hands and Edward kicked it into the air and caught it and handed it to me. I then looked at him "You're a superhero, you know that right?" He laughed lightly and said "Hey, if you want we can go somewhere private to discuss your theories." A small blush crept across my face and he laughed lightly, Megan ran up and pulled on my bag and coughed lightly and dragged me to a window, I looked outside and gasped, I couldn't believe it, it was Jacob what was he doing here? I ran out of the doors Megan on my heels and we waved at him before coming to a complete halt. Megan asked in a cheery voice "What are you doing here, Jacob?" Jacob smiled charmingly and told us in a nonchalant tone "Thought I'd come and visit you" I started walking off and shouted that I wasn't needed, after all Megan had Jacob looking after her, she's perfectly safe. Edward waited at the doors for me smiling softly and we walked to our 'home room' and I looked out of the window absolutely worried about Megan and I saw her walk back to the school, wait was she blushing?

Bell rang for the end of school, wait its time to go home already, my thoughts must've been somewhere else all afternoon and I hadn't realised. At the end of school Jacob came and picked up Megan who surprised me, I thanked him and went to Edwards silver car. He opened the door for me and got in after me and spoke softly "So where do you want to go to discover your theories of me being a super hero if I could actually be the bad guy?" I laughed lightly "If you were the bad guy I think you would've killed me by now or let Tyler's car crush me and Megan so I know your not a bad guy, you can choose where we go..." He smiled and drove off to a forest and pulled up and got out and began to walk me towards the thickest part of the forest, I felt a little scared and nervous, he slowly walked around me in a predatory manner and stood behind me and whispered softly "Tell me what I am say it out loud..." I was scared and closed my eyes "Vampire..." He smiled at me and ran his marble fingers through my hair and I let a small shiver release and felt his icy breath upon my neck my eyes widened, I was going to be killed by a vampire but instead I felt his icy lips press into my neck I gasped softly blushing lightly. Edward pulled away and cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled at me, he didn't seem bothered that I knew. He gently held my hand and looked into my eyes and asked the question I was dreading "How long have you known then?" I answered truthfully "Not long..." He looked at me confused "Tell me how you found out..." I was a little nervous "My sister's friend and doing some research..." I looked away feeling guilty and sighed softly; he smiled softly and loved how he saw human emotions especially mine. His golden eyes never left my scared form he looked at me menacingly "You know you don't have to be scared..." I looked at him "I'm not scared of you..." He looked at me confused again "Tell me what you are scared of then" I blushed lightly "Losing you..." I looked away; I was expecting him to laugh at me but I didn't hear him, I looked up at him to see him smiling, I loved it when he smiled it was like an angel's, I caught a glimpse of my watch and my eyes widened and I couldn't believe how late it had gotten. Nodding he took me back to the car and he gave me a lift home, it was too quiet and tense. I looked at him "May I ask something..." He nodded "You know that night I was nearly... you know..." I couldn't say the word that was building up it was too painful; he nodded and kept a calm tone "I could hear their thoughts and when I heard them describing you, I had to save you, in a crowded room I could probably pick out your blue eyes with how people may describe them..." I looked up at him "How were they describing my eyes?" He smiled lightly "They were saying how much of a deep blue they were and how attractive your figure was and the brown and blonde hair but it was the eyes that made me know it was you..." I blushed lightly and played with my hair "I guess you can read minds?" He chuckled softly "I guess I can" I smiled softly and noticed we had pulled outside my house "Have you been coming into my room for the past few nights?" He smiled softly looking at me and nodded "I like watching you sleep it fascinates me... But you've been having nightmares recently haven't you?" I nodded and looked away "It was about that night I was attacked and you didn't rescue me in time and I was bleeding really bad and you found me naked and dying and then you sucked the rest of my blood out of me" I held onto my neck shaking a little, he had the same pained expression he had that night I dreamt of that disaster. He placed his hand on my hand that was held to my throat and spoke softly "I wouldn't dream of drinking your blood, but you have to be careful cause there aren't just my family that are vampires there are some more in this area. They recently killed a man..." He looked away with sorrow in his eyes, my eyes widened and shook again not because of his hand but because of the fear and he looked back at me smiling softly "Don't worry I wouldn't let any harm come to you or your family..." I nodded and smiled feeling that bit more secure and he kissed my forehead and whispered softly "You better get in your parents are getting worried, I'll visit you later..." I smiled softly and nodded and left the car and ran up the garden and bounded through the front door "Where have you been missy!" My eyes widened a little "I-I'm sorry Mum and Dad I went out with a friend and lost track of time, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise" I looked at them with the irresistible pout I would give and they softened up and nodded and pointed to the kitchen "Your tea's in the microwave just heat it up and if you've got homework to do we are permitting you to take it into your room." I smiled softly and thanked them then heated up my tea and got a spoon and fork since it was my Dads speciality spaghetti and meatballs after the microwave was finished I took my tea up to my room and found Edward waiting patiently for me, I smiled softly "Hello again" He smiled back at me and replied in the most charming tone "Hello again" I sat at my desk and began to eat my tea. After finishing my tea I wiped my mouth and turned to face him "Since you're a vampire what do you eat? Can you eat normal food?" He laughed lightly and shook his head and told me he only drank animal blood and he told me he avoided human blood since he was a 'vegetarian'. I asked very curious "Can you read my mind?" He shook his head "You know you are the first person who I can't read their mind, it's very weird, and I'm used to hearing people scream all their innermost secrets..." I giggled softly and was grateful that he couldn't read my mind. I went to my bed and sat on it and patted a bit of the bed and he came over and sat by me he leaned in to kiss me and I let a small gasp escape and he nuzzled his face into my neck, I shivered softly and closed my eyes a little letting a small gasp escape. He gently trailed his finger tips over my arm and went to my neck, he was smiling softly and looked up and began to kiss my neck and gently nipped it with his teeth, and my eyes widened a little and gasped softly. He looked up and laughed lightly "Don't worry I wouldn't think of drinking your blood, but I can change people into what I am, because my teeth carry venom that can change people into Vampires" He said the word with acidity and looked away. I gently cupped his cheek "But you won't change me unless I'm dying will you?" He nodded and sighed softly and gently pushed me onto the bed, I blushed softly and he put the covers over my body and kissed my forehead and whispered softly "Sleep, you're going to need it..." He smiled softly and I nodded and said goodbye and closed my eyes for a split second and when they reopened he was gone, I smiled to the window and looked at the silver moon and slowly closed my eyes and fell into another deep sleep but I didn't have a nightmare tonight, it was about Edward and me.

It turned 7am and the alarm clock went off and I whined softly I didn't want to wake from that dream, I got up groggily and went straight to the bathroom and washed my face and dried my face and quickly got changed and ran down the stairs and grabbed some toast and kissed my mum and dad on the cheek and they looked at me confused, I shrugged "What can't I be cheery?" I giggled softly and they smiled softly, I heard a knock on the door and I ran to it and found golden eyes smiling into mine, I smiled and grabbed my bag then saw chocolate eyes looking at me "Hey Jacob" He smiled at me and asked if Megan was in and I went back into the house "Megan! Jacob is here!" Megan's eyes widened and she kissed mum and dad on the cheek and ran up and hugged him "Morning!" He smiled at her and she ran back into the house and grabbed her bag and we both went our separate ways I went in the silver car with Edward whilst Megan hopped onto the back of Jacobs motorbike and held onto his waist for dear life and she was smiling at him even though she had a horrible helmet on and she nuzzled whatever of her face she could into his back and closed her eyes and he sped off down to school, as I got into the passenger side of the car and he sat beside me and moved a strand of hair from my face "I see you slept soundly last night, no nightmares" It sounded like a question but it was a normal sentence and I nodded smiling softly and he kissed my forehead smiling into it "Good" I blushed softly and he started up the car and as we were driving to school he spoke softly "I want to introduce you to my family" My eyes widened a little and my mouth went dry, knowing Edward was a vampire was one thing but to be in a house with quite a lot of vampires it was going to be scary, he smiled at me sensing my distress "Don't worry they'll be on their best behaviour besides did Dr. Cullen try to take a bite out of you when you went to the hospital?" My eyes widened a little "Wait your dad is like you?" He laughed "Yeah that's how I became like this" I shook a little not out of fear but being nervous and he gently put his hand on my thigh "Come on we're here" I shook my head and got out of the car and everyone stared at me; it was so awkward I didn't want to be alive right now. I got to Biology and sat at my usual seat with Edward who was sat next to me he was peering over looking at my drawings and he was smiling at them, I was blushing softly and the teacher told the class to be quiet and we all sat back down and got assigned work and we got on with it, the day had unsurprisingly gone very quickly, Edward let me use his cell phone to call home and tell my mum and dad that I was going to be late home that evening and they told me to be careful of which I was with Edward so it was going to be fine. I went and looked for Megan and found her with Jacob and he smiled over to me and told me that she was going to his place for a bit, I could feel a huge grin come over my lips and I told her to be safe, looking at her cheekily, she went mad she was punching my arm and telling me not to be so rude. I ruffled her hair and told her I was going to set off now and she said bye to me. Edward was stood there chuckling; I know it wasn't at me but Megan because of the images crossing her mind. I went over and smiled at him and he led the way to the car and we went to get something to eat first, after having something to eat and Edward kindly paying the bill, we went off to his home, I was sat in the car anxious about what his family may think of me, with me being human. Would I not be good enough for him? Would they kill me? What would they do? Too many questions spun around in my head for me to get a grip until I felt a cool hand on my thigh, I looked up to see Edward smiling reassuringly and I sighed heavily and looked up apologetically and he shook his head and told me I didn't have to be sorry for this since it was because I was being introduced to a family of vampires. My heart sped up as I started to walk towards his house and I slowly walked into the house, my heart was beating over 100mp/h, again. I slowly started to walk behind Edward, it was a very nice house to say the least, I thought there were going to be coffins and candles all over the place but no, it was a normal average suburban home. I smiled and began to relax but as soon as I went into the kitchen I could've died. There they were Dr. Cullen, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett... cooking? I whispered to Edward "I thought you couldn't eat?" He nodded and told me they were cooking for me. I saw a beautiful woman looking at me probably around the same age as my mum, wait what am I thinking she could be hundreds years older than my mum but she looked the same age as her and she came up and gave me a hug like a mother would a daughter. She beamingly smiled at me "I'm Esme, Edwards 'mother'" How she said mother was a sort of debate in it, but of course all of the young adults were adopted into this family with Dr. Cullen and Esme. Dr. Cullen walked over and smiled at me "Are you here for a wound that needs to be re-bandaged?" I blushed lightly and grabbed onto my arm and laughed lightly "No its fine now Dr. Cullen" He smiled at me again "Please call me Carlisle and that's good to hear" Esme pointed to the now cooking pasta "We thought we'd make you something to eat since we have never used the kitchen and I have been wanting to use it in a long time!" Edward spoke softly "She already ate..." His voice was music to my ears, until I heard glass smash and I had angered honey eyes glaring into my intimidated blue ones.

"Well that's just great, here we are making something for this _human _and she has already ate, thanks so much!" I looked away feeling guilty and the way she said _human _was like my whole body had venom inside, it was horrible of how she just said that. I was so guilty for them making food and just for them to know that I already ate. But I could feel this calming aura spread across the room and Carlisle looked over at Jasper and nodded, Carlisle sighed softly and Esme went over to the now angry Rosalie and told her to clean the mess up and I could hear a vicious growl emit from Rosalie, Emmett came over and patted me on the back, which knocked the wind clean out of me. I imagined him to be the boisterous one of them and Edward but he wasn't, he was sort of as he was always looking for a fight since he was _bored_ wait, a vampire can get bored... Edward escorted me up the first flight of stairs and I looked at the random decorations adorning parts of the wall and he led me to his room, I was literally speechless, it was beautiful he had a traditional black piano in one corner, a stereo with surround sound in another corner, a fake fur rug on the floor, a simple black bed couch with a couple of blood red pillows next to the arm rest and a huge shelved cupboard with music by famous composers like Beethoven, Mozart and all other renowned composers. He gently led me to the sofa bed and he sat me down onto it and gently pulled my waist placing me between his legs, the back of my head resting on his chest, I closed my eyes and smiled happily, I never felt this safe with a guy not even in England, I began to gently snuggle my head in his chest turning so the side of my face rested in his chest and my body was on its side. He smiled at me and began to gently stroke my hair and watched me the same smile gracing his features. I began to gaze out of the window smiling softly and whispered "It's beautiful..." He smiled softly and whispered "I know, but it's not as beautiful without you..." I blushed softly and a small smile graced my face and he turned on the stereo system and we began to listen to some soothing music and I closed my eyes falling asleep into his embrace. He gently kissed my forehead and I awoke from my slumber and he had picked me up bridal style and was sat by the piano and began to play a beautiful serenade called _'Claire De Lune' _and he whispered softly this can be your lullaby, I looked up at him and smiled softly and rested my head on his arm and smiled softly, he kissed my forehead and stopped playing the lullaby and picked up my relaxed form and began to walk out of the door and told Carlisle and Esme and his siblings that he was taking me home and Alice came and hugged me tightly, she wasn't here before and she was hugging me and smiled like a child "See you tomorrow, Charlotte!" she seriously reminded me of Megan and I smiled sweetly "See you tomorrow, Alice" She giggled softly and gracefully skipped over to Jasper, who placed his left arm around her waist and kissed her forehead and Rosalie was skulking in a corner and Emmett grinned mischievously and said bye and Rosalie whispered "Good riddance" and walked off and I could hear a low growl emitting from Edwards chest and we walked back to the silver car and I buckled myself into the car and he came in with an annoyed expression on his face and a frown came over my lips and told him I was fine and he looked at me and spoke with obvious annoyance "She still had no right to talk about you like that..." I looked at him my eyes with obvious pain with how annoyed Edward looked, I took his hand into my own and nuzzled it gently and he relaxed and the beautiful smile that graced his lips returned and he kissed my forehead and he drove off back to my house and I kissed his cheek and smiled softly and left, I ran into the house "Hey Mum, Hey Dad!" But no answer came from them puzzled I walked into the living room and found a note on the mantelpiece I growled softly and read the note:

'_Dear Charlotte,_

_We have gone to pick Megan up from the La Push reservation and we are meeting Jacobs family, I hope you had a good time at your friends, don't let anybody into the house as we could be staying over as well with how late it is. Make yourself something to eat and look after yourself and lock the door before you go to bed, feed the dogs and don't stay up to late._

_Love Mum xx_'

I sighed softly and screwed the note up and threw it in the bin and began rummaging through the cupboards finding something to eat, cheese and bread, I put the bread into the sandwich toaster and poured the cheese on the bread and put the other slice of bread over it and turned it on. After 5 minutes I went back and grabbed my now cheese toasty and began to eat it and I sat on the couch and the dogs jumped onto the couch and Poppy laid by my feet watching TV but Honey was laying on the top of the couch looking out of the window, I was certain she thought she was a ferocious Rottweiler well guess what Honey your not. I turned the TV off and locked the door and went into my room and threw myself on my bed and silently wept, I wanted Edward to be with me and speak of the devil he was on the bed gently cradling my weeping form, he looked down at me and spoke softly "What's wrong?" I looked up at him with red puffy eyes "I'm by myself, my parents left me by myself..." I held onto him my face pressing into his chest and I began to cry myself to sleep, he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep in his arms smiling softly, he gently put me and himself under the covers and let me sleep in his arms.

I awoke the next morning still feeling the cool arms around my body and waist and began to nuzzle into him, he chuckled softly "Don't fall back to sleep now..." I nuzzled again smiling softly "Thank you, for staying with me last night..." I smiled softly nuzzling into his chest again. He started to stroke my hair and kissed my forehead, I began to get up but he had a firm grip on my waist and pulled me back down, giggling softly I began to prise his hands off my waist and walked off to get something to eat and he followed behind me and held me by the waist and I blushed softly, finally having something to eat I asked him to wait downstairs whilst I changed for school, I dressed into nice blue black pants and a nice top nothing too showy. I ran down the stairs and saw Edward waiting for me and I jumped the last 5 steps into his arms, which caught me with ease and picked me up like it was nothing. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek and jumped from his arms and walked into the living room and grabbed my bag and walked out to the car because he must've asked Alice to drop the car off and she went home, he kissed my forehead again and whispered softly "I'm not going to be here for a few nights, I'm trusting that you'll stay out of trouble..." I whimpered softly and he laughed softly "Don't worry I'll check up on you..." I smiled softly and nodded knowing he was still going to look after me even when I didn't know. We finally arrived at school and I got out of the car and he gently grabbed my hand entwining his fingers in my own and we walked to Biology, he placed his bag on the table and I placed my bag on the desk and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into him and instantly nuzzled into him and smiled softly, Edward stroked my hair and then the teacher strolled into the room calling the class to order and me and Edward stopped showing affection towards each other and were both assigned a project, to find out what would happen in the years to come, I knew what was going to happen to me, I was going to be like Edward. I began to blush lightly. Edward gently squeezed my hand and smiled at me, I smiled softly and bell for next lesson rang and I went off to PE, surprisingly we did a self-defence session, I got picked out, more like picked on, I went up and the person told me to get into a fighting stance of which I got into a left fighting stance and the instructor told me he wasn't going to go easy just because I can do self-defence and I smirked at him "Don't worry, I was hoping you wouldn't!" He charged at me and by veering off to the left I got a quick and swift round kick into the gut making him keel over and I put his arm behind his back and gave him a hand helping him up laughing lightly "Sorry about that I wasn't expecting it to hit that hard..." He patted my back laughing "It's nice to know that I can have a decent fight with a girl!" I smiled shyly and put my hand behind my head blushing lightly "Rematch?" I shrugged and stood away from him in a fighting stance laughing, this time we both walked around each other keeping our guard up and occasionally released punches of which I blocked with ease, even the boys session was watching in awe, but with how short my sleeves were they noticed the bandage wrapped around my arm and someone ran to go get Edward who was stood in the door way smiling at me. I blushed lightly and the Instructor lunged forward with a punch which was easily parried off to the side and a powerful front kick came from me which sent him backwards and round kicked him in the side of the head and quickly got on one knee and placed my fist in front of his face smirking again and jumped off him as I saw his legs coming round to get my head and I rolled off and stood up quickly taking a fighting stance. Watching Edward laugh at how I could fight was embarrassing and in a way an honour because with him being a Vampire. We finally ended the fight with a draw and he handed me a contact card for a martial arts group. Edward came over and playfully pulled me by my waist and kissed my neck and I blushed softly and started to giggle. I turned and hugged him quickly, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I went off to get changed shaking my hips teasingly at him, he laughed at me and his face went serious for a second and I looked at the instructor who was looking at me with a hint of desire in his eyes and walked off to the changing room and changed quickly and ran out of the changing rooms and bumped into the boxing instructor who grabbed me by my arms and I was quite worried with what was going to happen to me and I began to wriggle and he began to slowly press his lips into my own and my eyes widened and started to shove him away but he wouldn't budge till Edward came over and grabbed his shoulder looking at him solemnly and spoke calmly "I don't think she particularly likes what you are doing..." My eyes widened and I was thinking _'OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE WHAT HE'S DOING TO ME YOU IDIOT!' _Then Edward gently grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him and kept his arm around me and walked away to the gym doors with Edward keeping me close to his body, I felt safe in his arms but I couldn't let a guy touch me in that way till I was ready, especially what happened that night after being at the hospital. I shivered softly and Edward looked at me worried "Are you ok?" I nodded and he took me to the cafeteria and bought me some pasta and coffee "Here eat this and drink this, it'll make you feel better..." I smiled at him and began to slowly eat the food that was handed to me but I couldn't eat, I was just not in the mood and I just placed my head on my arm and sighed softly and Edward gently rubbed his thumb on my arm and I got up and sat on his lap and hugged him tightly letting small tears escape and he placed his hands on the back of my head and the small of my back and pressed his cheek into my ear and told me he would go get Megan and take us both home and he stood up and went to retrieve Megan, she saw me and ran into me and hugged me tightly "I just heard about that instructor, he had no right to do that especially to a young girl!" I hugged her tightly "I'm fine I think I would've been in more trouble if Edward wasn't there" She looked up at me with obvious hurt in her azure eyes and hugged tighter. We both grabbed our bags and Edward led us to his car and took us home. Edward stayed with us both but a knock on the door rattled and Megan jumped up and ran to the door and opened it and shouted "J-Jacob, what are you doing here?" Jacob hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead "I heard what happened to your sister, I hope she's fine..." Megan smiled softly "Yeah she's fine, Edward saved her, so he's offered to stay with her..." Megan looked behind her shoulder and Jacob looked over her head and looked at me cuddling into Edward's chest falling asleep, I felt so content, safe and warm (if I could say warm) He had his arms protectively wrapped around my back and waist pretending to fall asleep in front of Jacob even though Jacob practically told me what Edward was, and I'm grateful for that. I just lay in his arms like a baby and I enjoyed how I fit perfectly in his arm, like a jigsaw piece. I could feel him stroking my hair and curling it around his marble fingers; I could feel him smile as I nuzzled into his chest, I let a small sigh of contentment escape and held onto Edward tighter, it was like I never wanted him to leave.

Gently placing his arms underneath my knees and behind my back he gently picked me up and I slowly placed my arms around his icy slender neck and began to gently nuzzle his neck smiling, he began to carry me up to my room and set me on my bed and sat behind me so his back was resting against the wooden headboard and gently crushed my back into his chest his hands resting lightly on my hips, I could feel my blush deepening and he chuckled musically; his chuckle was like my favourite musical and I never want it to end, I sound stupid. I giggled softly out loud by accident and Edward whispered into my ear causing me to shiver softly and in his velvety voice asking "What are you laughing at?" and gently nibbled on my ear lobe and I must've blushed 10 shades of red and I shrugged lazily "Nothing, just thinking to myself..." I heard Edward growl a little and I turned around and stuck my tongue out playfully and winked playfully "Sorry I forgot you couldn't read my mind... I was just thinking how stupid I am" I could feel his grip tighten along my waist until he whispered into my ear "Your not stupid, just different" I asked quietly thinking he didn't hear me, "Different is good, right?" he nuzzled his nose into my neck and whispered softly "Different is very good..." I smiled as I placed my hand on the back of his head and he pulled away and got up looking out of the window shaking nervously, I went and stood beside him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder and his face quickly looked into mine which scared me immensely his eyes turned jet black, my eyes widened and fell back onto my bed shaking a little and squeaked as I spoke "Ed-Edward what's wrong?" I was trembling, he grabbed his temples growling at himself and looked at me with the same pained jet black eyes like his crisp golden honey eyes usually did and apologised and jumped out of the window and I was left in my room petrified, when I finally realised what happened I ran to my bedroom window looking for him, I let a tear roll and turned around sliding along the wall and held onto my legs trembling and hopped into my bed and grabbed my pastel pink and white striped playboy pillow holding it close to me thinking to myself '_Wh-What just happened to him...' _I grabbed my book that I was currently reading '_Adèle Geras's Ithaka' _It's a wonderful book and I finally stopped reading it and went to sleep hugging my pillow again and the covers were barely covering my shoulders, my heart was racing and a recent nightmare returned and I woke panting and looked around quickly and I saw a pair of crisp golden honey eyes looking at me and he was sat on my bed and I quickly leaped out of the covers into his arms letting a tear roll and feeling his arms crush me against him stroking my hair kissing the top of my head whispering "I'm so sorry that I scared you so much" His grip was tightening, pressing my face into his chest sobbing more trying to be quiet and he began to wipe my tears away and looked at me in my eyes and kissed my forehead and I began to relax into his body my sobs dying into silence just holding onto the only guy I loved. He smiled and gently placed his fingers underneath my chin lifting my face to look at him and sighed softly "I'm sorry about earlier, I hadn't hunted for a while and I didn't want to hurt you at all, I hope you can forgive me..."I looked at the sorrow obvious across his face and nodded "I can forgive you its not your fault..." Smiling weakly he pressed his marble lips to my sweating forehead and gently pulled me up and walked me to the bathroom and ran a sink of cold water, quietly as I could I splashed my face and dried it quickly and sighed softly and smiled up at him, "I feel better for that, thanks." He smiled back and nodded "Its ok..." I gently pulled his hand so I could lead him to my room and smiled softly at him as he was already on my bed and had me by my waist and fitting into his body like a jigsaw again and he was holding me close to his body and I smiled in complete bliss, I loved being like this; this was how I imagined a relationship, my boyfriend holding me close to him during the day not at two in the morning, but funnily enough I couldn't care less, I was with the one person who meant the whole world to me and I smiled softly closing my eyes and whispered loud enough for him to hear "Will you still be here when I wake up?" He kissed the back of my head and smiled into my hair smelling my 'fragrance' "Of course but I'd have to leave before I pick you up..." I let a small whimper escape and held onto him tighter "I don't want you to though..." He chuckled softly and whispered softly "Do you know how suspicious your parents would get to see their teenage daughter walking around in skimpy nightwear and some guy they've never met walking around with her..." I let a small giggle escape and nodded "True..." In his gorgeous velvet voice he whispered into my ear "Shh... go to sleep..." I nodded and a squeaky yawn escaped and I fell into a deep sleep still feeling Edward's arms around my waist holding me close to his chest and dreaming of him... again.

I woke to Edward gently shaking me from my sleep; I groaned a little as it was a very good dream but anything to do with Edward seems like a dream... I woke up with those crisp gold eyes boring into my sapphire eyes and he was smiling at me like he normally would and I looked into the mirror beside us and gasped at my hair, "Oh my god my hairs a mess!" I shrieked and ran around my room looking for my blue hairbrush. I finally found it and dragged the thing through my hair ripping out chunky knots; Edward sat and watched me in pure fascination. "I hate my hair..." I sighed through my breath till Edward took the brush from my hand and began to gently bring it through my hair and he caressed the knots better than I did he was just gentle and smooth with it like his velvety voice that made me swoon, whenever I heard him speak. I smiled at him and he gently pushed me to go get something to eat and told me he'd be back and kissed my forehead and left through the window. I pouted a little and went to the kitchen and put a strawberry pop tart in the toaster and began making coffee for myself and got a plate out of the top cupboard and brought out a small plate and quickly grabbed my pop tart and finished making my coffee and sat at the table in my skimpy nightwear and quietly ate, until I could hear my phone vibrate, I ran and grabbed it answering to the caller "Hello?" _"Hello, I see you managed to stay awake long enough before I got back" _His musical chuckle even ran through the phone "Did you honestly expect me to go back to sleep?" My giggle ran through the phone to his phone and I'm sure I could feel him smiling on the other end _"Do I have to particularly answer that..." _I suddenly heard a boisterous laugh in the background "That's Emmett isn't it?" I could hear the phone being fought over; wow was I this popular to talk to? so I let a small laugh go and smiled when I heard Emmett's boisterous voice on the phone _"Hey, human you know how funny your conversations are with Eddie, I can see you becoming a vampire, I hope so I need someone to make fun of..." _Then the fighting for the phone started again and growling were erupting from Edward which made me laugh till Edward hung up. I put my phone down and grabbed a dressing gown and walked over to the front door and opened it but heard a loud thud upstairs, running as fast as I could I went into my room to be greeted by Edward and a pair of large arms surrounding my fragile body and I wriggled like crazy till Edward growled of which I was dropped falling flat on my butt and began to rub my sore piece of flesh and Edward helped me up to my feet again and set my body into his again and I nuzzled into his chest sighing softly, "I leave you for an hour and your still not ready for school, that's a thing where is Megan and everyone?" I shrugged "Probably stayed at Jacobs again". Emmett's thunderous laugh ran through the house and probably the whole neighbourhood, I could kill him sometimes but I know I can't even if I tried.

Edward held my waist and sighed into my hair, I placed both my hands on his arms and swayed against his arms, I was still fitting into him like a perfectly fitting jigsaw. Emmett mumbled something under his breath only letting Edward be able to hear him because I felt a growl rumble through his chest and began nuzzling into his chest which slowly calmed him down a little. Edward's head snapped up and icily glared at his half _'brother' _"Don't you have Rose to see?" Emmett smirked and nodded and threw himself out of the window and ran through the forest, sighing against my ear he held onto me a little tighter. Remembering what I wanted to say to Edward I quickly turned in his arms "You know this morning when you said that my parents would be suspicious of a teenage boy with their daughter?" He nodded in agreement and waited for me to go on about it more "They weren't in how come you didn't tell me?" He let a small smile cross his face but it turned into a frown, folds of skin folding over his forehead destroying his beautiful face. "It's because I didn't want to see you upset again not after last night, so I had to make up an excuse I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done..." I placed my slender finger on his marble lips and sighed at the coldness of his lips and looked up at him smiling "Don't even bother of course I forgive you, you were looking out for me like any other guy would've done, but most guys don't have the ability of Telepathy..." He chuckled on my finger and I blushed and had to keep from swooning, I felt his lips tighten into a smirk and I smiled at him and trailed my finger along his chin and ran it along his throat and sighed happily resting my forehead against his chin and resting both my hands on his chest.

After the nice fairly intimate moment Edward whispered into my ear "Alice told me to give this to you" He gently placed a package into my hands and cautiously I opened it and saw some designer clothes and I looked up at him mouth agape and stuttering "I-I cant have these clothes, Alice shouldn't have..." Edward used my technique and placed his marble slender fingers on my warmish lips and smiled at me, I couldn't help but giggle and he spoke in his usual velvet voice "Stop worrying, Alice said she doesn't mind spending money on you and she said that you had to wear it otherwise _I _would have to put it on you..." That time he had a playful evil smirk till I looked at him with a suspicious look "She never asked you to do that" He chuckled softly and looked at me "She might not have said it but she thought it" My mouth fell open and I looked at him evilly and walked off to the bathroom and opened it again and found a beautiful sapphire silk dress top with spaghetti straps and ruffled at the bottom but it just went on the hips and a pair of black skinny jeans but the top I couldn't help but think _"Alice, I'm not going on a dinner date for crying out loud!" _and put on the pair of Gucci shoes that were in there and groaned quietly. I looked into my mirror and ruffled my hair a little into a neat mess and smiled at the results and put on the blue eye shadow that Alice had also packed, _'good god, is that how blue my eyes are!' _there was a tube of mascara to put on as well and rose lipstick with lip gloss and some nice rose blush _'Wow, I should let Alice buy me stuff again... wait that was shallow I shouldn't think like that!' _Carefully, I left but something began to glisten in the box and was a beautiful pendant but this wasn't what Alice "Edward" was all I could breathe out and Edward was stood behind me holding me into a cool embrace his hands resting on my hips which startled me a little when his velvety voice purred in my ear "Yes?" I couldn't help but giggle and turned around in his arms and showed him the pendant and he smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously "Sorry, it was something really nice and I couldn't help it..." I giggled at him and surprised him with what I asked him next "Could you put it on please?" His eyes were funny they had disbelief written in them and he smiled at me and nodded "Of, course..." I turned back around bringing my neat messy hair forward so he could bring the beautiful diamond and sapphire studded necklace around my neck and clipped it on and I felt the necklace fit nicely on my neck and I ran the tips lightly along the necklace scared about breaking it if I applied too much pressure and I smiled at him "Do you spoil all girls like this?" He smirked and spoke gently "Nope, I'll only spoil you" I giggled softly and his musical chuckle appeared again nearly making me swoon. Gently lacing his fingers around my own he began to lead me to his silver car but before getting me into the car he whispered in his charming voice "If I'm growling at school its because of you looking so beautiful" He chuckled lightly and helped me in the car and we both drove off I was looking out of the window really worried "Charlotte? What's wrong?" I looked at him masking my worry "Nothing" he sighed softly "I know your lying, I can smell the worry coming off your aura" I sighed as well I wasn't going to get out of this... "I'm just really worried about Megan that's all..." "She'll be fine if she's like you she'll be ok, especially with Jacob and Billy" I nodded and smiled at him "Thank you" We pulled into the students car park and he gently grabbed my wrists before I got out and he whispered softly "Please don't move"

I nodded and his face was getting closer to my own. I shuddered a little and slowly moved my face nearer to his own until he murmured "Don't move" I stayed put and I felt his icy lips lightly press into my own and his lips were gradually applying pressure to my own and I began to slowly push my lips back into his, he placed his icy hand on the back of my head and the other was cupped on my cheek and the kiss began to deepen when his tongue began to go around the outline of my lips and I began to let my mouth open a little and his tongue slowly entered my mouth, his tongue was stroking my own letting me get used to the new sensation it was like electricity was surging from his body straight through to my own and after the tender moment he pulled away and smiled at my beet red face and stroked my cheek with his fingers and chuckled softly and kissed my forehead whispering tentatively "Breathe Charlotte..." I finally inhaled a breath and he was at my door within seconds "Come on" I got out of the car absolutely speechless and shaking a little, I don't know why though.

I walked next to Edward our fingers laced and I could hear low chest growls and I couldn't help but giggle, I swear I could hear all the guys that passed us talking about me whispering "God, look at that body!" I couldn't help but blush and that's when the growls got more vicious and gripped his hand and smiled up at him and he smiled back at me watching as his shoulders loosened slightly. I heard Alice's musical laughter from down the hall and her voice gradually coming toward us "Wow, I can't believe you put those on" She began to giggle more and I began to hide behind my hands "Alice... you know you didn't have to get me..." Edward placed his finger against my lips "Don't bother, she wouldn't listen" I heard a small humph come from Alice standing impatiently "Thank you Alice, I really do appreciate it" Alice smiled happily and skipped off with Jasper holding her by her waist, twitching slightly. Edward sighed and whispered softly "Don't say what you said to me otherwise when I get home Alice will literally bite my head off" He chuckled softly and we heard the first bell go as the warning bell and we both began to run to Biology, well I ran Edward jogged. We both managed to get to the lesson before the teacher arrived and Edward asked if he was allowed to my house. I let him of course. I whispered to him with a little squeak "I'm going to introduce you to my family..." He chuckled lightly "About time" _'oh haha' _I was staring out of the window into the forest '_wait was that a wolf? No way! It was about the same size of a horse! It must have been though it had a fluffy tail and dog ears, uh this so confusing!' _Edward placed his hands on my shoulders "Charlotte it's time for going home..." I looked up at him "You don't mind if we both walked home do you?" He nodded looking at me confused. I smiled up at him and held his hand as we walked back home, until I saw the gang that tried to... to... I heard wolf whistling aimed at me and I stopped dead in my tracks and shook in fear and Edward walked over to me and gently placed his hand on my cheek which was absolutely petrified, my mouth was dry and my whole body was shaking. "Charlotte, I will not let them lay a hand on you I promise..." He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair kissing it as well. I inhaled deeply and pulled away slightly "Ok let's get this over and done with..." He took my hand and I timidly began to walk past them, _'Yeah thanks Edward for letting me walk near the dirty letches!' _One of them began to approach us and we were surrounded and the leader approached us, I gripped tighter to Edward's hand hiding behind his arm slightly. Edward was now face to face to the leader and he spoke calmly "Can you let us pass?" They all laughed at him and he spoke again "Please..." I could feel each of the dirty letches eyes on me. Then a harsh voice spoke "We'll let you pass if you leave your little friend" my eyes instantly widened and I looked at Edward...

We were both in a bad situation and Edward spoke calmly "Not an option" the leader smirked and pulled a knife out and grabbed me from Edward, I let a small scream escape and I had a sweaty palm over my mouth, I could feel tears trickling along my face and they were going over his hand and he purred into my ear "C'mon babe stop crying..." I had to wriggle but as soon as I felt the blade slice my arm a little and I cried out in pain crying harder "Stop please..." and his harsh voice was back in my ears "Don't worry it'll be over soon..." He kissed my cheek softly and I whimpered whispering so Edward could hear me "Please Edward save me..." His eyes were wide with rage and he was probably listening to what the dirty letch was doing to me and he smirked a little and I was thrown to the floor scraping my legs along the floor and another pained scream rang out from me but was quickly picked up and they were examining the necklace Edward gave me "Hey boss, come and have a look at this" My eyes widened when he approached again and he grabbed the necklace in one hand and looked at it inspecting every shine it had on it. Until he smirked "Let's kill the boyfriend and take her" they all laughed evilly and I thrashed around and was crying harder "Edward get out of here!" But he was no longer there. Thank god. I was prepared to take whatever they were going to do to me. I didn't care as long as if _my _Edward was safe, but I was so wrong, there was a deafening crack of bones as Edwards punch collided with the guy on my left was punched and then came around to the guy on my right, I was looking up at Edward with sheer terror in my eyes and with another deafening crack the leaders jaw was broken and he ran off trying to shout back "I'll get you back and I'll have your little princess!" I shook at those last five words _'I'll have your little princess!' _I dropped to the floor holding onto my arm my new beautiful silk dress top and Edward took off his shirt and quickly removed my shirt replacing it with his, he quickly put on his coat and picked me up gently and ran straight to my house jumping through my window and laid me on my bed and gently looked into my frightened ones "I'm going to be two minutes, I promise..." I nodded and he leapt out of my window and ran back to his home avoiding being seen.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep when Edward was sat on my bed with a first aid kit and he had the bandages ready and was already cleaning my arm, I was laid in nothing but my bra but he had covered me with the big blanket and was sat just concentrating on my blood. He wrapped the bandage around my shoulder and arm; I slowly rose until he grabbed my shoulder that miraculously stayed intact from the attacker. "Lie back down, stop trying to make any sudden movements..." I laughed lightly at him and could feel another graceful figure and Carlisle was here inspecting me "C-Carlisle?" He chuckled softly "How many times have you had to have your arm wrapped in bandages or being involved in some sort of situation?" I laughed lightly "I don't know I think it's happening more often now..." He laughed softly and looked at Edward speaking to him in his mind "Thank you Carlisle..." With that Carlisle and I gently grabbed my shoulder and arm slowly getting up groaning through the process and leapt onto Edward and cried into his arms. He calmed me down and that's when we heard banging up the stairs... But it was too late... My parents had seen me with Edward without me wearing a top way to go CHARLOTTE! One way to kill your BOYFRIEND! Time to face the music, I could hear my mum tapping her foot impatiently and I pulled away from Edward quickly stuttering "M-Mum D-Dad it isn't what it looks like at all!" My Mum tilted her head; I was in for it now. I might as well start planning my own funeral. She saw the bloodstained shirt and instantly got the wrong impression "Charlotte how could you, lose your" I hated it when she spelt words out "V.I.R.G.I.N.I.T.Y" My cheeks reddened instantly and I looked at the shirt "W-Wha... Wait no we didn't do that we got attacked on the way home and I got hurt but Edward brought me home and he's been looking after me..." My Mum took her glare off me and glared daggers at Edward I wanted to hide so much... "Its true ma'am" I could see my Mum's shoulders begin to loosen and she walked out of the room satisfied nothing happened, after she left I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it "She is so EMBARASSING!" Edward was sat chuckling at me. I whined at him and he held me in his arms again fitting into him like a jigsaw piece. "I'm taking you to play baseball with us tomorrow" I looked up at him stunned "I didn't know you guys played baseball..." He chuckled and kissed my forehead "Oh Yeah it has been our favourite past time especially in a storm that's the best!" I looked up at him "I have a funny feeling my dad might buy a shotgun sometime soon" He chuckled lightly "You are bulletproof aren't you?" Edward chuckled "Yes I am" Thank god. I heard another set of footsteps "Here we go..." My Dad came in. Oh crap. I could feel major annoyance radiating from my Dad. I grabbed the closest top I could find to modestly cover myself up, it was Edward's shirt. I whined a little and I had to put my arms up so he couldn't get passed me "Dad don't do anything rash!" He looked down at me and started to go on about how I could lose my innocence before I was 18, I covered my face and told him I still had my innocence. Edward was probably laughing mentally, my Dad looked genuinely hurt and I let a few tears roll and grabbed my forehead and couldn't believe anyone in the whole house believed me...

As soon as my Dad saw my tears he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a father and daughter embrace stroking the top of my head whispering he was sorry and I nodded into his tear stained shirt and pulled away slightly and wiped my eyes and he gently grabbed my shoulders, "go get yourself sorted out." I looked back at _my _Edward and he nodded and I walked towards the bathroom and ran a sink of cold water and splashed it on my face, but before splashing my face I looked into the mirror to see me with black water streaks running along my face and thought to myself _'I cant believe this, I look pretty for one day and I come home looking like a wreck' _But the images of the gang leader having his horrible sweaty hands all over my body and feeling the coldness of the blade glide over my skin cutting it one slash. My hand went to my shoulder and then the image of my neck being sliced went through me again and I quickly grabbed my throat and could feel a pair of cool hands under the fabric of Edward's shirt and a nose began to nuzzle my pulse point and could hear a soft voice speak to me "Your hearts pounding against your chest" He placed his forearm over my chest pretending to keep my heart in my chest, I smiled and sighed at the cool arms falling back into him and he nuzzled more smiling into my shoulder, I could feel my heart slowing down again but Edward hadn't moved his arm, I began to slowly blush but it didn't bother me. I placed a hand on the nape of his neck and I could hear a purr of contentment rumble through his chest as it vibrated from him to me. I blushed harder and whispered softly "Can I wash my face and then you can hold me as long as you like?" He laughed softly and purred in my ear "Okay..." He reluctantly let go of me and I splashed the cold water on my face. It felt unbelievably good. All the make-up came off thank god it came off instantly, I dried my face and went back to my room and was grabbed from behind by Edward and he gently stumbled onto the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. I felt so safe in his arms. Nothing mattered but him he was the only guy in the world that I would ever want, I would never want another guy in this, when I lived in England I finally realised that all boys were horrible, dirty users who didn't love girls for who they were and I had given up on love but since I arrived to Forkes I was infatuated with Edward I couldn't get enough of him and he loved me for me not for having an unbelievably nice body, I turned around so my body was on it's side and placed both of my hands on his chest and smiled at the texture it was really smooth like marble and cold like marble, I nuzzled my face into his chest smiling happily. Until Jacob came in and gave me huge hug nearly knocking the wind out of me "J-Jacob your crushing me" He smiled sheepishly and dropped me on the bed and scratched the back of his head "Hehe sorry Charlotte" I nodded and he put his nose in the air as though as if he was a dog and smiled at me and began to search for Megan "Edward, did Jacob just stick his nose in the air like a dog?" Edward nodded. My life is just going to get weirder and weirder. He smirked at me a little "So... Are you going to prom" Oh god I forgot about prom. Who can forget prom, I know ME! I began stuttering "Y-Yeah" Edward smirked "Good I'll take you" My eyes widened and I was wondering what I should wear "O-Okay" I should make plans with Jess and Angela to go to Port Angeles to choose a prom dress I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and quickly dialled in Jess's number and she picked up after the second ring _"Hello?"_ "Hey Jess, it's me Charlotte" _"Oh Hey Chazz" _"Umm... Jess could I come with you and Ang to get a prom dress?" _"Sure! I need someone else besides Ang to tell me what the dress is like!" _We both giggled and I was watching Edward play with my hair, gently curling it around his finger, I blushed and said my byes to Jess and hung up and turned to face Edward "You always distract me" He laughed my favourite musical chuckle and played with my hair more "I can't help it" My eyes widened and quickly turned to face him "Tell Alice not to tell you what type of prom dress I'm getting" He chuckled and nodded "That might be hard for her and it could be hard for me as well" and pointed to his head, I giggled at him and found myself under him, his lips were kissing my neck and small gasps were escaping my lips. I wanted him and he wanted me but we couldn't not after what happened with my parents I managed to squeak out "Ed-Edward we need to stop..." He instantly got off and looked at me "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and told him "I don't think we should be doing _that_ yet because after what happened with my parents..." I looked away playing with the fabric of Edward's shirt. Wait I was still wearing it?

He nodded and respected my wishes and he gently pulled me in between his legs and nuzzled his face into my neck smiling against it and whispered growling a little trying to control his vampire instincts "You don't know how long I have waited for you..." I held onto him and smiled softly "How old are you exactly?" and he whispered with a bit more self control "seventeen" I looked up at him "How long have you been seventeen?" He looked out of the window "A long time, you need to sleep if your going to Port Angeles with Jess and Ang" He smiled at me and I whined a little, he let me go and I quickly changed into something comfortable but leaving his shirt on. He smiled at me "My shirt does actually look really good on you" I heard his phone vibrate and he answered and groaned a little but he was speaking way too quick for me to understand so I just let him continue with his conversation and I scrambled over to him and trailed my fingers on his cheek, jaw, along his neck and his chest I shivered beneath the touch smiling and marvelling him, he was the most fascinating male I have ever laid my eyes on. He gently grabbed my hands and spoke softly "Alice wants you to wear another outfit that she got you when you go to Port Angeles tomorrow" I sighed and nodded, I knew what he was doing he was going to pick my package up and he was picking up on my emotions. "I'll be back, don't worry" I nodded and I walked him to the front door and smiled at him and he gently pressed his lips into my own and I gently pressed mine into his smiling against his lips and his forehead pressed gently against mine and whispered loud enough for me to hear "I'll come later with Alice's present" He chuckled lightly when he heard me groan and began to walk off down the street. I smiled after him and walked back into the house my feet making small noises as I walked down the wooden floor of the hall and my Mum was stood in my doorway "What's wrong?" She looked at me calmly "He's nice..." I smiled and nodded and went into my room and shut the door and jumped on my bed and cuddled my pillow smiling softly. It didn't take long for him to come back and he was in my window and I could feel his hands on my waist but he didn't bother waking me since he knew how far asleep I was.

I woke up with him gazing deeply into my eyes, his eyes a more smouldering gold than ever. "Morning..." I smiled at him "What time is it?" I gazed over at the alarm clock 10:30, my eyes widened "I have to be ready for 11:30" Edward gave me the package and I opened it again and found a ¾ sleeved shirt with a ruffled bottom, it's colour was a turquoise colour with some tight black jeans and black stilettos along with a nice white cardigan, along with the same make-up that Alice gave me. I ruffled my hair again into a neat mess and twirled in my outfit smiling playfully "You like it?" He nodded chuckling softly. He picked me up and I kissed his cheek "Let me get something to eat first" I couldn't help but giggle. I ran into the kitchen and quickly did a strawberry pop tart and made a quick coffee and began to phone Jess "Hey Jess" _"Hey Chazz" _"You still up for today?" _"Absolutely, I can't wait!" _"Are you picking me up?" _"Yeah, since your house is close to the motorway leading out to Port Angeles" _"Okay, see you in a few" I hung up and leapt into Edwards arms and kissed his cheek "You can behave while I'm out can't you?" He chuckled "Of course I can" I kissed his cheek when I heard a knock at the door and he leapt out of my window leaving me in my room alone until I went downstairs and I answered the door to Jess and Ang and went to the car with them. Next stop Port Angeles! After half an hour of driving I finally fell asleep and dreamt of _my _Edward and smiled in my sleep till I could feel some small hands on my cut shoulder making me wince in pain and grabbed it tightly, poor Ang she didn't expect me to jump up that quickly. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my handbag and put it on my shoulder and we began to look around until we found the perfect shop and Jess grabbed both mine and Ang's hand and dragged us in. I was looking through the whole shop looking for the perfect dress, I imagined a dress with the colours of pastel pink, pastel blue, mint green, lilac or black I sighed and began scanning and skimming through the dresses till I found it, it was a blood red dress with a beautiful sequined design, strapless, tight on the bust, corset design on the back, plus it flared at my hips it was perfect. I held it up for both Ang and Jess to see and they couldn't keep their eyes off it until Jess screamed "You better go try it on!" I blushed lightly and asked timidly "Could you tie it up when I shout you Jess" She nodded smiling like a child. I got into the changing room and quickly took all of my clothes off and stepped into the opening and pulled it up "Jess ties please!" Jess bounced in and began to slowly tie the silk ribbons on the dress, the silk felt amazing against my skin and I shivered lightly against it and began to run my hands along my curves and stared at myself in the mirror and giggled looking at how bigger my breasts looked in the mirror, I blushed hard at the girl in the mirror, she wasn't me she was absolutely beautiful. I hope I look this good when I get married.

Jess stood in awe and we walked out of the changing room and Ang grabbed the perfect tiara and placed it in my hair and smiled at her work and clapped both her hands together "You look beautiful but I think it could be better in a baby blue... What do you think Jess?" Jess nodded and pointed at the necklace that was around my neck "It would be beautiful with that necklace!" I nodded loving that idea, blue showing off my eyes. I finally found the same dress in a baby blue colour and paid for the dress and Ang was insistent that she pay for the small tiara and I paid for a pair of sheer white stilettos with a beautiful blue gem in both straps, I was so pleased to be having my dress sorted out first. Jess got a stunning pastel purple dress that showed a lot of her cleavage even though she complained more about my breasts and she got herself a small tiara and a pair of matching gloves and shoes but Ang got a gorgeous baby pink dress with light pink shoes and another tiara for herself. We all left the shop giggling, for the first time since moving to Forkes I was really enjoying myself for the first time that tears strolled along my face, Jess turned around and gasped when she saw the watery substance flowing down my cheek "Charlotte! What's wrong?" I shook my head "N-Nothing I'm just really happy, I've been so upset about leaving England and now I have new friends" Jess came up and hugged me squeezing me gently and giggled "You're so daft you know that?" I nodded giggling and little Ang came up and hugged me giggling "You know you have us two!" I nodded and Ang whispered teasingly "And Edward" My blush went into a pale pink and giggled softly hugging Ang's small body and giggled more. "Thanks guys" Jess and Ang smiled "Anytime that's what friends are for!" I nodded and we took the bags of clothes and items for prom back to Jess's car and put them in the boot and we all walked off to a local cafe and had something to eat and we all returned to the car and began the long trip back home, I naturally fell asleep dreaming of _my _Edward. I couldn't wait to get home to _my _Edward, the sooner the better. Ang gently shook me from my beautiful dream again; I woke up slowly and yawned loudly and hugged my new friends and got my bags and waved them goodbye and slowly walked up the path to my house and walked through my door and was greeted with Edward's cool hands around my waist pulling me against his chest murmuring into my neck "I missed you so much..." I blushed and whimpered a little as his teeth scraped against my pulse point a low content growl rumbling through his chest vibrating onto my back making me shiver, making me squeak and stutter "I-I missed you too..." I could feel a small grin run across my neck and he kissed where he had scraped his teeth and pulled away. "Can I see your prom dress?" I giggled and nuzzled against his chest hearing another low growl rumble through his chest "Nope" I could hear him let a small humph escape him and I couldn't help but giggle I thought it was tremendously cute when he did that.

He nodded and began to place small kisses along my neck and up to my jaw pressing his nose into my jaw purring, I must have been blushing more shades than red could get. My hands were pressed firmly against his chest not wanting him to be an illusion; but I'm glad he wasn't an illusion. My eyes widened a little when his lips captured mine in a tender loving kiss his hand behind my head and my hands on his chest, he knew my whole body was tense but his hands began to gently caress my back making a small purr escape my lips making me relax more and he pulled away from my lips making me whimper from the removal of his cool lips from mine. Edward placed his hand under my chin lifting it up looking at my reddened pouted face making a smile grace his beautiful face and sighed "There's been another killing, do you remember Waylon Clearwater?" I shook my head, I hadn't even met him. He looked down feeling so guilty "He was slaughtered when he was going on his fishing trip, none of the Vampires should have crossed the boundary line, unless they were a Nomad!" He growled and I placed a small hand on his cheek and began to gently caress his cheek feeling him nuzzle against it and murmured his apology. I smiled and shivered against his soothing touch, I was worried about the vampire attacks but as long as if Edward was here it didn't bother me. I could hear a musical giggle coming from the window till I looked over from Edward to see Alice sat with her legs hanging out of the window and her small hands on my window sill beaming at me, I gasped and ran over to her and hugged her and received a bone crushing hug "Hey Charlotte!" I giggled and she gracefully swayed her legs over the window sill and stood up she was a couple of inches smaller than me and we both pulled back and smiled at each other and she grabbed my hand and threw me on her back and leapt out of the window and screamed "ALICE!" Alice giggled and I slowly brought my head up to see Edward running along side us frowning at Alice's rash actions of 'kidnapping' me I hung tightly too her neck and waited till we had stopped. I got off of Alice's back really woozy and wobbling until Edward's arms caught me holding me close to him and stood still till I wasn't wobbling like somebody who was completely drunk. I finally pulled away and shook a little and Edward gently grabbed my hands and walked me into his house and took me into the extravagant living room and sat down on his beautiful cream couch and whispered "I'm sorry that Alice did that..." I blushed and smiled up at him "It's ok" He smiled back and nodded "I'll make sure you get home before dark..." I nodded and he took me up to his room again and he held me from behind and swayed side to side with me, my eyes closed and to feel his chest vibrate through to my back, until he threw me onto his back "Ed-Edward what are you doing?" He smiled up at me and placed my arms around his neck "Better hold on _spider monkey_" I held onto his neck for dear life as he threw himself out of his window on the 3rd floor and onto a tree, he held on like it was natural and he looked behind his shoulder and spoke softly "You ok back there?" I nodded shaking a little and he began to scale the tree and jumped straight off from a great height onto the floor and sped through the forest too a secluded area in the forest and gently placed me back on the floor.

I sat there looking up at him, he began to unbutton his shirt and my eyes widened and closed them tightly blushing 20 shades of red trying to keep a smirk off of my face. Edward chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek and whispered softly "Don't worry, you wanted too see what happened in the intense sunlight didn't you?" I nodded and slowly opened my eyes and watched him remove the shirt from his shoulders shrugging out of the shirt as it fell to the ground. I blushed so hard at seeing his body it was beautiful it was still the normal ghostly white colour but he looked like he worked out a lot and he had stunning abs. He began to slowly ascend into the blinding sunlight and he began to sparkle, his whole body looked like it was covered in thousands of tiny diamonds like somebody glued them to his immaculate body. I was his and he was mine, it was a love that no one could destroy, not the people I had dated mattered to me except Edward, his love was my lifeline and I was his drug and he was mine, Edward held me into his diamond encrusted chest and held me by my waist, I gently placed my hands onto his chest; scared to destroy the many diamonds that formed his beautiful body.

After the loving moment Edward let me go and put his shirt back on and held me close again and whispered soothingly "You're the only one I can trust with my secret, no other people know what I am, never mind seeing what happens..." I felt honoured at this; I was the only one who has seen his true form and it felt really good but I wasn't going to exploit my boyfriends secret to the whole world though, he trusts me so much to hold this secret and I was going to keep it, I wasn't going to let harm come to him. Edward placed me on his back and I gently nuzzled my face into his back closing my eyes and felt the wind whiz passed and suddenly felt it stop when I noticed the familiar smell of lavender and honey, it was my room. I slowly slid off his back and looked around the familiar room and smiled at how it all started between me and Edward; when we first met at school and how he visited me when I slept, I could feel a small blush creep across my face and I fell back onto the bed and could feel the cool form I knew and loved to lay next to my warm body and I was held into his cool chest "I bet you can't wait for Baseball tomorrow" I giggled and smiled up at his sarcastic comment "I like sports you know..." He chuckled my favourite chuckle and nodded "Hmm... true" He picked my delicate body up and laid me down in my bed pulling the covers over me and captured my lips in a chaste kiss and jumped out of the window leaving me in the soothing lavender and honey room and I drifted into a deep sleep and dreamt of Edward like usual.

I felt my dream being interrupted when I felt small warm hands on my shoulders whispering "Charlotte, wake up..." I slowly woke and found Megan look at me scared and I sat up "Megan, what's wrong..." I pulled her into my bed and held her gently my arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her small body against my own and she relaxed falling asleep and I slowly fell into a deep slumber, satisfied that my sister was safe with me. I woke early the next morning looking at my sisters body laid next to mine and couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips and sat up slowly and left for the bathroom and washed my face and looked up at the bathroom mirror and nearly screamed when I saw Edward's face in the mirror and turned around quickly and shivered slightly "Please don't scare me like that please..." He smiled and replied cockily "I'll try not to..." He motioned his head to my room "I see Megan slept with you last night..." I nodded leaning against the sink in a casual position. Edward smiled and closed the distance between us both and placed his hands beside mine and leaned over my body, towering over me and began to press his marble lips into my neck and along my jaw, they were small, gentle kisses that could've meant different reasons between us both. I placed my hands against his chest and squeaked "C-Can I get changed?" He smirked against my neck; he loved it when I squeaked when he kissed my neck. He got off of me and let me walk to my room; I could feel his eyes on my hips as they swayed side to side but it didn't stop me from getting to my destination. I changed into a pair of plain jeans and a plain shirt and a pair of trainers and tied my hair back and quickly put a baseball cap on and turned to Edward "What do you think?" Edward smiled "Perfect..." He gently placed me on his back and I nuzzled my face into his back as he ran through the forest and stopped when we arrived at his house. He let me back on the solid ground and began to walk me to his 'castle' of a home and I walked into the stunning living room to be greeted by a mother's embrace and hugged Esme marvelling at how graceful she was.

I felt an icy form walk past me not acknowledging my existence; compared to Rosalie I felt like some insect that she really wanted to get rid of. Edward got me into one of the muddy jeeps strapping me in and drove off to the clearing where we met Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle but shortly after arriving ourselves Esme and Rosalie came and stood next to their 'mates' and looked towards Alice who had a blank look on her face and nodded to Carlisle and he chose his team members Rosalie, Jasper and himself. Whilst on the opposing team was Alice, Emmett and Edward. Esme gently carted me off speaking softly "We need another Umpire" Emmett's boisterous laughter rang out through the entire clearing "Yeah, because she thinks _we_ cheat!" Esme giggled in my ear; it was the most beautiful giggle I had ever heard but it wasn't as good as _my _Edward's chuckle nothing could compare to it. Esme's voice rang through my ear in a soft motherly tone "I know you cheat; now I have someone who can help me!" Until Alice's voice sounded through the clearing sounding a little stern "It's time..." I shivered at the sound of Alice's voice, I didn't like that voice at all it didn't suit her bubbly happy-go-lucky personality, all of the Cullen Clan scattered on the field and Alice was the pitcher getting ready to throw the ball, threw the ball with such speed and power at Carlisle, as soon as that ball came into contact with the long metal bat a loud thunderous crack rang out. Thunder, I hated thunder it always scared me, even as a child I never grew out of the fear. Jasper was second then came Rosalie, she hit the ball and it went flying out of the park and I saw Edward chase after it after he was in a crouch and I leaned over to Esme "That's got to be a home run..." She shook her head "Edward is very fast" Esme's eyes widened as she saw the ball being launched her way and quickly and gracefully caught the ball and stamped her foot on the plate and Rosalie came sliding onto the plate, with me making the decision of life and death I whispered weakly "Your... Out" Emmett's thunderous laughter ran out as Rosalie glared daggers at me and Emmett groaned and shouted "Come on Rose it's just a game!" Rosalie walked off behind me brushing her shoulder passed mine and went behind Esme.

During Carlisle's 2nd 'Innings' Alice's face went blank and dropped the ball from her hand which would never make a silly mistake like that. Edward's eyes widened and he was by my side and each of the Cullen's ran over and Alice spoke in a hurried tone "They must have heard us playing!" I was looking around for some answers but I might as well have got none and Edward spoke to Carlisle "I'll get Charlotte out of here!" Carlisle shook his head "It's too late now..." Edward spoke softly "Get your hair down" I did as I was told and Edward kept me near him when three figures came into the clearing and each of them had blood red eyes that bore through to your soul, there were two males and a female. They each approached us; I began to shake in fear until I felt Edward's hand in my own calming me down. His posture was really tense and was in a protective stance for when he would have to get me out of the fight, if one would break out. The blonde male walked over he was walking in bare foot over to us till the tall dark male grabbed his arm and he fell back to his comrades holding the female possessively around the waist and the dark male spoke in a calm and soft tone "I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria, we were just passing through..." Carlisle came forward and spoke calmly "Your group have been causing a bit of trouble for us recently..." Laurent's eyes widened "We didn't realise the territory was already taken I hope you can forgive us..." Carlisle nodded and Laurent looked at the ball in his hand "You don't mind three extra players?" Carlisle smiled and threw the ball "its ok we were just leaving..." The female, Victoria caught it with ease and spoke harshly "I'm the one with the wicked curveball" Carlisle looked back and spoke calmly "I guess one more game wouldn't hurt..." That's when the wind picked up and began to blow my hair into the direction of the three vampires and the other male James smelt the air and turned his head in a circle and looked at me with a glint of murder in them and looked at me speaking with hunger on his dripping tongue "You brought a snack" Edward's eyes widened and he crouched around my body, Esme grabbing my arms and pulled me back as the Cullen Clan quickly crouched protectively around my body and that's when Laurent came in front of James grabbing his arm "I think it is time to go, I think we have worn out our welcome" Edward growled viciously and was returned with a just as vicious growl from James and Rosalie was ready to lunge forward at Victoria, James slowly walked away and with a turn of her fiery orange hair Victoria left with him and Edward gently grabbed my arm pulling me too the Jeep "Wh-What? Wait Edward stop" I was pulling trying to get away from his grasp but each pull was futile, he just would not let me go. I stopped struggling and he put me in the car messing with the seatbelt till I shouted "I got it!" I heard the Jeep door slam and Edward was in the seat beside me growling still shaking in anger and he had his teeth gritted, his teeth together growling "He's a tracker!" I looked at him confused "I looked in his mind and he thinks you're going to be a fun target because of your relationship with me!" He shouted and hit the steering wheel and drove back to his house and my eyes widened "My Mum, Dad and Megan!" He looked at me and I grabbed my temples crying "What have I done I've put the people I care and love in danger!" I felt ashamed and I cried heavily into my hands and Edward pressed his marble lips into my forehead and we had finally arrived to his home.

Edward grabbed a few of my jackets and gave one too Carlisle and Rosalie, Rosalie growled and put the jacket on the side and looked at Edward "Why should I care about this _human" _I hated it when she said human like that it was spoken with such acidity, I hated it... Carlisle looked at the pained expression on my face and looked up at Edward's agitated gaze and then looked at Rosalie's icy eyes and spoke calmly "Charlotte is a part of Edward which makes her family" There was a pause before he spoke in the same tone "And we protect our family" He took the jacket from the side and handed it back to Rosalie who growled and snatched the jacket from his hands and put it on, I saw Edward put on my jacket and Carlisle swiftly put my jacket on him like he would with his doctor coat and Edward looked at me cupping my cheeks in his hand and I placed both my hands on his hands and looked up at him "Alice and Jasper are going to take you somewhere safe, please stay with them..." I nodded and he pressed his lips into mine, it was tender and loving but possessive at the same time, he pulled away and got me into Alice's car and put the seatbelt on and Edward kissed my forehead and whispered against my forehead "Stay safe..." I nodded and looked up at him "I will..." The engine revved and Edward became a small blur in the distance and I could feel small tears running down my face and I gently grabbed Alice's shoulder "Please let me go to my house; I need to get some stuff..." Alice nodded and went back to my house and I ran into the house and ran into my room. My Mum and Dad found me packing my bags and I could feel their hearts breaking until they spoke frantically "Charlotte! What are you doing?" I turned around and shouted "I'm going back to England! I can't stand being here, I need my friends..." That bit was true and I could hear their hearts shatter I grabbed my bag and laptop, they gave me money and I looked up at them hugged them and ran out of the house getting into Alice's car, I just broke down in tears and sobbed my heart out. I heard my phone vibrating on my leg and answered it to hear a soft velvet voice _"They'll forgive you..." _"How will they? I just practically broke their hearts!" _"I promise you that they'll forgive you..." _With that he hung up and I brought my legs up onto the seat and cried straight into my knees. I couldn't believe I broke the hearts of the people that I cherished dearly. I felt like a monster, after crying I just fell into an uncomfortable sleep, like a monster I should have nightmares of what I did and pay the price, I just felt like giving in and seeing James so he could kill me already...

We finally got to a hotel and I quickly hopped out of the car grabbing my bags and laptop and walked inside into the large reception, trust Alice and Jasper to bring me to somewhere like this... I got given my own key and I walked up to the designated room, I walked in and went to the bedroom and threw myself on the bed and I cried into the pillow on the bed and tried to imagine cool arms wrapped around my waist protectively and tried to imagine his soothing velvety voice, but I couldn't. I began to hum my lullaby and slowly fell asleep but had a phone call, I looked at the Caller ID and it was the one person who I wanted to hear "Thank god you called..." _"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner..." _"What's happening?" _"Well we marked a trail for him to follow..." _"Edward, what has happened?" I was gripping the phone tightly; I knew he was keeping something from me... Till Alice's voice had made my worries worsen when her face looked blank and I could hear scribbling of a pencil on a piece of paper "The tracker, he's changed course..." My mouth went dry and the blood from my face left and I shook in fear, I just wanted to die. "He's setting up a plan in a room full of mirror's..." My eyes widened "I know where that is... It's a ballet studio in England..." Then I thought to myself _'wait how the hell is he going to get there, unless there's another one nearby and I don't know...' _Alice shook her head "I don't think it's in England, he wouldn't go through all the trouble of going to England just to get to you, Charlotte..." I forgot the phone was on till I heard Edward's smooth voice _"That is true... He'd have to do it somewhere close..." _I couldn't stand being this far away from Edward it was mental torture and then his voice came through the receiver _"After I come and get you Charlotte, just me and you we'll go somewhere by ourselves and I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, the others can carry on searching for him and wait till he's destroyed..." _My heart skipped a beat he wanted to carry on protecting me even though I only cause disaster when I'm near...

I eventually hung up on Edward and told Alice I was going to take a bath, I walked into my room which was stunning! Rose petals on the window sills and I walked through to the en suite bathroom it was a pure white it was absolutely gorgeous I had to drag my family out here sometime soon... Then I remembered my family and the absolute turmoil I've put them through, I shook my head and quickly undressed out of the clothes I had been wearing the day this whole situation started, I shouted for Alice who came in "Could you get me my suitcase and laptop please..." Alice smiled and nodded and I was left alone. I got in the bath and sighed in contentment and closed my eyes letting my thoughts fly out of the window, I wanted Edward with me right now. I began to slowly wash my body with the bath soap and began to massage it into every nook and cranny of my body trying to forget my worries and stress and when I felt better I got out of the bath and wrapped a cream towel around my wet body and walked into my room and sighed and looked out of my window into the distance anticipating of Edward's safety and my family and friends...

After drying I went through my suitcase and began to look for my black night shorts and skimpy vest and threw myself on the bed and curled up on the blankets and cried a little, I didn't have a cool arm around me tonight until I heard my phone vibrate, quickly wiping my eyes I answered it "H-Hello..." _"Hi, I thought I'd call you" _"I'm glad you did" _"I can't be on long because of the current situation..." _that was it my heart sank "Why can't I just give myself into him maybe he won't hurt me..." I heard a growl emit from the other end of the phone _"Don't you ever say that! I'll make sure you are protected and I'll make sure he doesn't come any where near you!" _I sobbed down the phone "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared... I shouldn't have said that, I just want you with me..." _"I'll make sure your safe by the end of it and I promise you that it will happen, I know because I want you with me as well but everybody said it would be dangerous for us all..." _I nodded I knew he was right and then I heard a distant beep as he hung up. I put the phone back on the cupboard and went to sleep falling back into the usual nightmarish routine, but this time I wouldn't have cool arms to have around me.

The next morning we would have to leave to find some where else to go instead of staying in one spot for too long, we went to the lobby so Alice and Jasper could ask where another hotel would be before it turned dark. I went back to the hotel room and began to pack my clothes and laptop till I heard my mobile ring and I answered it to hear the one voice I never wanted to hear _"Get away from your friends and meet me at the ballet studio in Phoenix, Arizona as I have a guest with me..." _my eyes widened as I heard the voice coming through the phone _"Ch-Charlotte where are you!" _I screamed down the phone "Me-Megan is that you!" That's when I heard the phone being passed around back to James _"It's a beautiful sound isn't it? But can you bear to be guilty for killing your sister?" _I growled down the phone "Don't you dare lay a single hand on her!" He laughed and repeated what he originally said _"Get away from your friends and meet me at the ballet studio in Phoenix, Arizona as I do have your sister with me..." _The cell beeped and I grabbed my bags and laptop and walked out of the room and down the winding staircase and to the lobby and quickly walked out of there going unnoticed. I quickly jumped into a taxi and told him to take me to the nearest airport he could get to.

After arriving at the airport I bought tickets to go on the next flight to Phoenix, after my flight was called I got up and went to the station and walked up the stairs and into the plane. After the long hour flight I got off as quick as I could and got another taxi to the ballet studio thinking _'I'm going to die in the arms of my sister tonight... I'm doing this to protect her and Edward can't know about what I'm doing...' _The taxi driver pulled up and didn't bother charging me, which meant I could go about my business, before entering the shady building I sighed and opened the heavy doors to hear Megan "Ch-Charlotte where are you!" I ran to the sound of her voice to a large oak cupboard and swung the doors open to find... nothing. It was a trap and I had fallen in it. I looked around quickly and saw _his _face on the mirrors till he was face to face with me. I gasped this was it, I'm going to die, and his fingers brushed against my face and smirked wickedly at me. The only thing I could do was fight; I kicked him in the ribs and ran off but before I knew it he was in front of me, he grabbed a large amount of hair and threw me across the room coming into contact with a wooden pillar. Wincing, I slowly rose and grabbed the back of my throbbing head, it was sticky, and I pulled my hand away and looked at the crimson liquid that was staining my hand and hair. James came over with a camcorder in hand and began to shout for me to say tell him to avenge you. I refused, he placed his hand on my thigh and with one crush of his hand my leg broke; I screamed in absolute agony, my eyes were wide and tears were streaming down them, I felt the bone being crushed by one little clutch. The pain I was enduring right now was unbelievable, but this was because I was tricked into believing he had my sister, numbly I watched as I saw James being thrown into one of the mirrored pillars and a person I knew standing by me in a protective crouch his name left in a weak whisper "Edward..." He looked at the state I was in and picked me up gently and jumped into the air but to only have his ankle grabbed and thrown around the studio into another pillar, I looked at my good leg as I saw a large chunk of mirror protruding out of my leg, I put my hand around it and closed my eyes tightly and inhaled deeply and pulled the piece out wincing in pain feeling hot tears streaming down my face. I hauled myself into a better position and began to drag my body away but I was stopped by a hand on my broken leg, I screamed in pain and could feel a breath on my hand, I looked at the person and who had my hand...

No, no, no... The one person who I didn't want holding my arm was holding it with a malicious grin plastering his face, the next thing I knew I could feel his teeth tear through my virgin flesh making a blood curdling scream emit from my throat my eyes widened as the tight flesh was stretched immensely because of the teeth that had seared through, but I could feel his teeth being ripped out of my skin as he was instantly pulled off of me after my scream ran out, what ever he did to me was surging around my body like liquid fire, I writhed around on the floor in pain, but I could feel a hand on my dying body, I could hear Edward's growls from across the room as James screamed in pain, but I looked up weakly to see Carlisle grab his adopted son's shoulder and look at him with a pained expression and spoke to him and Edward was by my side through gritted teeth, I whimpered "I'm in so much pain, it hurts!" Edwards pained eyes never left my face and body as I saw Alice take her dainty hand to her nose and shouted to Carlisle with a stutter "C-Carlisle there's blood..." Carlisle came over and told Alice to take her belt off and wrap it around my leg where he told her to and she ran off to take care of James, I saw her jump onto his back and break his neck while Emmett and Jasper held him firmly and I saw a blaze of orange surround the place and saw James' corpse being tossed into the blaze and could smell the most disgusting aroma as a dark cloud rose up, I was losing consciousness my whole world was going black I couldn't hear anything but I heard a velvet voice but I couldn't recognise it, he whispered to me "I'll make the pain go away..." And after who ever spoke those words placed his teeth into the bite on my forearm and I could feel the sucking of my impure blood being sucked away, my body ceased its writhing around and relaxed but he who was sucking my blood wasn't stopping and I could feel him hugging my forearm to his body hungrily suckling.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to be in a hospital room and tried to sit up but couldn't because of the huge ugly cast on my leg. I cried a little and could feel a cool arm around my waist and could feel my body being pulled into his. I cried and turned to look at him and cried into his chest holding onto him, he tilted my chin up and got off of the bed and told me my parents were coming up to check up on me, he was in a corner pretending to 'sleep' and my mum came in and sat by my side and small tears fell along her cheeks and the look of relief washed over my face and she began to tell me what had happened that's when I began to imagine this setting but it turned into the malicious attack from James which made me shudder and look up at my mum nodding. I looked down and apologised for what I did to them when I walked out and she hugged me gently as not to hurt me and told me it was ok and she would've done the same if she was in my shoes. I nodded and smiled at her and hugged her back in a comforting embrace as she looked at my sleeping angel and smiled as she began to say that he hadn't moved from that spot since when I was brought here, she got up and left and I got my laptop that was left at the side of me and looked through my facebook page and all my friends back in England had posted comments on my wall about the incident and showed their concern by telling me to get well and I had a lot of ecards sent to me and each one I read brought a smile to my face. I finally turned the laptop off and struggled to move and had a cool hand pin me down. I grumbled to myself and stayed put, for now.

After 5 gruelling days in the hospital I was eventually allowed to leave and go home, as soon as I got home I hobbled up the stairs to my bedroom and fell onto it and smiled at the nice comfy feeling of being home. I looked at the wardrobe to where my prom dress hung and sighed looking away knowing that I can't go to prom with my bust leg. I looked at my phone and saw the caller ID as 'Edward 3' I sat myself up and flipped the phone up and smiled "Hello you..." _"Hi, little birdie told me that you're no longer going to prom... Is it true?" _My eyes widened and looked down "Alice told you, didn't she?" He sighed down the phone _"Yes" _I looked down at my bust leg "I won't be able to go not with my leg..." He chuckled down the phone _"Just because you've got a broken leg doesn't mean you can't go to the dance..." _It was my turn to chuckle "You're kidding right..." _"You think I'm joking... Do I look like a joker" _A small pause lasted before either of us could speak again, I knew he was being smug on the other end of the phone which really did get me annoyed until I spoke "No" He chuckled and told me to get ready for prom and hung up. My mouth fell open, I got up and ran my finger through my brown hair and screamed for my mum who was up within a heartbeat worrying about me. I told her that I needed to get ready for prom and a grin plastered across her face and began to grab a lot of hair supplies and began to mess around with it until she had it up in a messy bun and curled parts of my hair that gave me that sexy and attractive look then delicately placed the sapphire encrusted tiara in my hair, I looked at myself and nearly cried, it was the greatest transformation but my mum wasn't finished with me yet.

She began the process of makeup and began to put on a sky blue eye shadow really bringing out my blue eyes. She also used a light pink lipstick then used lip gloss to make the lipstick shine, I quickly took off my clothes and pulled the dress up and turned around and looked back at my mum who gladly tied the back of my sapphire blue dress. I looked down at the ghastly cast and sighed but luckily it was the same height for one of the shoes I bought, I awkwardly put the shoe on and began to quickly put on the necklace Edward had given me and put on silver bracelets on my right wrist and a pair of sapphire earrings. I heard a knock on the door and looked at my mum and she smiled "You look wonderful!" I smiled and nodded then grabbed a small hand purse and heard the door open and shut, I sighed and had my head held high and hobbled down the stairs to _my _Edward and he held his hand out to me and I gently placed my hand in his and could feel the coldness of his marble hand in my own and he smiled and stated that he would look after me, both my parents smiled and Megan watched me walk out of the door smiling but a hint of sadness was detected as she didn't want me going to prom, especially the state that I was currently in. Edward helped walk me to his car and opened the passenger door for me and helped me to sit inside. He got in the car and gently placed his hand on my chin and turned my face to his and gently pressed his lips into mine and pulled away and smiled "You look beautiful" I laughed lightly "Yeah a great big cast on my leg... Hmm, I really do look beautiful" I giggled and he smiled at the sarcastic comment and we finally arrived at the destination it was a really posh hotel and restaurant, Edward got out and helped me out and gently placed me on a bench and told me he was going to park the car. I sat down waiting patiently for him till I heard rustling in the bushes nearby, I turned quickly and saw a russet coloured boy come over to me "Jacob, what are you doing here?" He beamed his pearly white teeth at me "My dad paid me to come and talk to you" I looked at him in shock "How much?" "20 bucks" I sighed and nodded "Okay this better be worth your 20 bucks" He smiled as I giggled at him but his face went serious for a minute "My dad wants you to stop dating the Cullen boy, he's dangerous and he's concerned for your safety..." I couldn't help but think _'yeah and don't I know it...' _He looked up at me then at the back of me his once russet coloured face turning a ghostly pale, then I felt a pair of cool hands around my waist, I smiled at the feeling and I could feel the smile on his face "Is this pup bothering you?" I elbowed him gently "He was just talking to me that's all..." I smiled reassuringly at Jacob, who smiled back. Jacob stood quickly and began to walk towards the forest and looked behind his shoulder only seeing one of his chocolate brown eyes and he spoke in his childish voice "I'll see you later; I'm going to see Megan..." I nodded and smiled at him giving him my permission. Edward gently helped me up and walked me over to the party and whispered into my ear "I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend..." I giggled at him and he laughed at me knowing I didn't have a clue of what he was talking about. We entered through the large doors and we was instantly greeted by the booming noise of music and array of colourful dresses that surrounded me and Edward the laser lights, slowly blinding me. Edward brought me to the centre of the dance floor and my eyes widened "E-Edward I can't dance, not with the state my leg is in!" He smirked and picked me up and put my feet on his, like a father would when he would dance with his little girl for the first time, and it didn't bother him at all! He began to twirl gracefully with me, it was great. He told me I wasn't going to miss my prom and he was right I wasn't missing it.

My head pounded from the loud music and Edward could sense it, so he took me outside, as I limped by his side and he took me to the porch looking around the metal, was streamed with white and sky blue fairy lights and artificial jet black and blood red roses hanging with them it was a beautiful sight to behold. Edward sat me on the curved stone bench, his golden honey eyes bore straight through my sapphire blue ones it wasn't a scary or intimidating feeling it was a loving tender moment and I could feel his marble hands brush some stray strands of hair behind my ear smiling tenderly at me; I leaned into him and smiled softly and spoke to him gently but it seemed like a whisper "I want to be like you..." his eyes widened at my statement and pulled away and looked at me "You want to be like me... Do you even know the choices you are making?" I nodded and he leaned into me his marble lips pressing gently against my neck where the pulse point was and I could feel his teeth pressing gently into my pulse point, I closed my eyes and sighed softly feeling his cool breath glide over my neck but instead his teeth retreated and he kissed it suckling gently, he slowly pulled away from my neck and looked at me his beautiful smile still adorning his face. He spoke in a soft tone like he was never mad at me and said "Not yet..." I didn't understand by what he meant but he did. After the long night we eventually began to leave not knowing the blood red eyes glaring at both mine and Edward's movements.

We finally reached my house and before I left the car he leaned over and gently pressed his lips into mine, his tongue tracing around my lips coaxing my lips to open, till I finally gave in and let his tongue explore my mouth his tongue fighting with mine for dominance. This kiss wouldn't compare to the kisses that I had received in the past. After pulling his lips away allowing me to breathe again, but to be honest I think I could've lived on his intoxicating breath and taste, he rested his forehead against my own and shut his eyes I smiled and shut my own eyes placing my hands gently onto his chest and could feel his chest rumble under my hands as he purred. I began to pull away but felt his hand on my waist pulling me back into him and murmured softly "Don't go yet..." I smiled and laughed softly and nodded "Unfortunately... My parents will start to worry about me if I'm not inside soon..." He sighed and looked down and groaned "Ok..." He reluctantly let his hands slide off my hips making me shiver, he pulled away from me and opened the door for me and let me get out but before I left the car I leant over and pressed my lips to his marble forehead and smiled softly at him. He smiled that award winning smile at me and my heart skipped a beat and make me have that schoolgirl blush, I finally got out of the car and limped into my home, but before entering I looked behind me to the car that was still parked in the street and waved at him holding my jacket close to my body to stop the cold covering my body in large goose pimples. I turned around and I could hear the engine of his car speed off towards the motorway, I entered the house and sighed happily and walked up to my room and twirled on my good foot smiling happily my eyes closed. I got woken up from dreamland when I heard a knock on the door, I shouted for them to enter and they did. Megan walked in smiling softly at me "How was it?" I smiled dreamily "It was amazing..." Megan smiled and sat on the bed and I began to tell her the events of what happened at the prom and told her about how Edward danced with me (I haven't told her about Edward's secret) Megan smiled and got up kissed my forehead and left me in my room, not for long though. About five minutes after she left Edward entered my room, I looked back at him and smiled softly and he sat on my bed sitting behind me placing my body onto his lap and like a baby I snuggled into his chest and sighed happily, I shivered lightly when his marble fingers ran along the ghost white scar that marred my flesh, he looked at it, his golden eyes showing hurt and heart break, he loved my skin I hadn't done anything to damage it like the other girls did. I looked away and small tears rolled along my skin the pain returning to me. Edward gently held my face in between his long fingers and apologized as he kissed away my tears and held me close to his body; I relaxed into his body again and snuggled into him again. He began to hum my lullaby and I began to fall into a deep sleep holding onto his jacket, I didn't want him to leave.

I awoke the next morning, my face resting into someone's chest, I tilted my head upwards and I was looking into soft golden eyes smiling down at me. I began to slowly sit up being careful of my broken leg and I could see Edward's eyes gaze into my own, it wasn't uncomfortable it was a comforting and loving gaze, I smiled at him and rested my head into his chest again and closed my eyes, I heard a short knock on the door and I looked at Edward my eyes widened and the door began to creak as it opened and Edwards arms tightened around my waist, I wriggled uncomfortably, I didn't appreciate being squeezed to death by my vampire boyfriend. A hand was on the door and the skin tone was the russet colour that I was growing too accustomed to the owner of, that colour I knew belonged to Jacob, and on cue he popped his head around the door and that's when Edward could've squeezed the life out of me I wriggled gasping for air and I managed to rasp out "E-Edward your crushing me..." he looked at me and let me go letting me breathe again, I exhaled deeply and looked at Edward with a death glare mixed with a childish pout of which he smiled at me and kissed the tip of my nose and his eyes held that musical chuckle behind them making me stick my tongue out childishly.

Jacob came over and smirked widely and walked over to me, wriggling out of Edward's arms I managed to escape his death grip and hugged him tightly giggling softly, Edward was growling in the background and I looked behind me and glared at him making the growling die down, Edward's beautiful liquid topaz eyes turned into solid molten making an involuntary shudder rip through my body. Jacob pulled away after the hug and smiled at me like he was my younger brother, to be honest I did treat him like a younger brother, he was practically part of the family since he introduced himself to Megan, he was your stereotypical younger brother, long black scraggly hair that was kept up in an untidy ponytail, crooked smile, really thin arms and legs but this is where me and him differ he has a gorgeous brown tan, where as me. I am really pale, a ghostly white but not sheet white, like my Edward. I was always playful with Jacob ruffling his hair like an older sister, pick on him and we'd both have a laugh together by going for walks along La Push when Megan was swimming in the water, I hated to go swimming, I had an incident a few years back and I've been petrified ever since, I don't mind baths it's just swimming in general I can't do in case the same incident happens again. So I just leave Megan to her own devices whenever she would swim but I'd keep an eye on her, I was always scared whenever she entered the water, just in fear of something or someone dragging her under the murky water surface and with me being the coward I am, to not be able to go in and save her if something like that ever happened, at least Jacob would be around if anything like that should happen. He'd protect Megan forever and always. He reminded me of Edward; Jacob vowed to protect Megan with his last breath as would Edward with me. But I'm scared if Edward gets hurt or killed because of me being a human, at least with Jacob he isn't like Jacob, he doesn't have supernatural abilities and he doesn't have to live for millennia and end up losing his reason to live. But at least I know one thing; Edward will love and protect me till the day I die.

_-To hold something close to your heart is a second lifeline-_

_-Being someone like you has limitations but try being me where you have none!-_

_-To say I love you is another way of saying I want to be with you-_

_Prologue:_

_I felt so lonely, cold and most of all...afraid. He had left me behind not knowing the consequences of how I would be able to take it, I still don't know if he was actually thinking of me or his sanity. I don't blame him for leaving. I was the one that had inflicted that decision; I didn't believe him when he said people were getting suspicious of Carlisle, believable as that sounded. My legs finally gave in and with a sudden thump I felt the cold and moist floor on my cheek, a shudder roared through my body, my legs instinctively coming into my body hugging my shivering form. I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness but the only thing I could feel was his marble lips on my forehead and those fingers of his running along my cheeks and the expressionless and emotionless eyes staring into my own, but that vision was blurred by the tears that trickled along my cheeks, I rolled over, the back of my hair dampening from the wet moss and vegetation of the forest floor. I heard a few twigs break but I ignored it, I couldn't be bothered anymore I didn't care anymore, I'm hoping its some savage animal coming to put me out of my heartbroken misery. But instead I rolled over to see a tanned teenager with a black tattoo of a traditional line art pack of wolves symbolising the pack that Jacob belonged to and those big charcoal coloured eyes that looked calm and collected, that seemed to have no problems or worry behind them. He reminded me of Jacob._

"_Charlotte? It's me Sam, Sam Uley, Jacob's friend. We've been looking all over for you!" So his name was Sam, before I knew it I felt an arm slide under my knee and another slide behind my back carrying me with ease. I wriggled uncomfortably and begged him to let me go and leave me behind and he chuckled at me and began to run through the forest back to the clearing behind the house. I weakly turned my neck and looked at the people who were there, Mike Newton, his Dad, most guy's from school and their dad's had come to look for me, I never I was this popular or that this many people actually cared, but I was wrong, seeing this many people was heart warming and heart breaking because he wasn't here with me. There were police cars at the front of the house along with the whole police force by the looks of it with an ambulance on standby I groaned slightly but I looked up at Sam who looked down at me for a second "How are you feeling?" Mentally I said 'heartbroken' but when I spoke to him I whispered weakly "I'll survive I've been through worse..." It was true I had been through worse, I can probably count the different methods that I had gotten into the really bad situations, my first situation was the incident with James the second was the recent Jasper incident and the final one was losing the one I loved._

_I heard Jacobs voice through the crowd "Charlotte!" I moved my neck weakly to his direction and smiled weakly and spoke in a soft whisper "Hey..." Then passed out from absolute exhaustion and the inner turmoil I was suffering from, Jacob looked up at Sam who nodded and handed me over to Jacob who took me into his arms with ease and hugged me tightly my body pressed against his chest my head against his shoulder and whispered into my forehead "You idiot we've been really worried about you... What did _he _do to you?" The question wasn't spoken in an angered way but it seemed to be more playful as I could feel his smile during the statement, but it was meant to be. I rolled around in his arms and sobbed into his chest and he took me into the house his face looking stoic and stern not what my Jacob should look like. The same as Edward's face when he began to ignore me and when he had left me. He carried me into the living room and sat down cradling me in his arms, I felt weak for crying into his chest but I knew by letting it all out I could forget about him, but deep down in my heart I knew I wouldn't be able to, no it would be impossible to forget Edward, his scent, his eyes, his skin, his touch, his lips, his caresses, his everything. I growled in frustration into Jacob's chest and he stroked the back of my head. He comforted me and it was the greatest thing for me, I was hopelessly lost and Jacob is finally here for me instead of him. I shakily got up and began to stagger to my room. He instinctively got up and tried to help me his hand on my back and shoulder until I pushed his hand away, which he understood why and helplessly watched my weak body walk to my empty room that has held enjoyable memories of him._


End file.
